


Ti Vorrei Sollevare

by HikaruRyu



Series: Heat of the Moment [2]
Category: Supernatural.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marking, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Post Swan Song, Rimming, Soul Bond
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’Apocalisse è finita, Sam è salvo, Gabriel ha di nuovo tutte le sue ali e Castiel è vivo. Ma umano. E Dean – be’, Dean è quello che deve occuparsene, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel di [A Look from You and I would Fall from Grace](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/148526.html). Il titolo della storia è preso in prestito all’[omonima canzone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7q0skpXPIs&feature=youtu.be) di Elisa e Giuliano Sangiorgi, anche se la storia non ha nulla a che fare con essa; ho sempre trovato che fosse un titolo meraviglioso, tutto qui :P

L’acqua precipitava insistente sui finestrini appannati, battendo infuriata, per poi venire spazzata via dai tergicristalli. Dean parcheggiò l’Impala davanti all’ennesimo motel e scambiò una smorfia con Sammy, prima di sollevare il collo della giacca, uscire dalla macchina e correre sotto la tettoia. Accanto alla loro auto, dopo appena un minuto, parcheggiò una Chevy Nova blu e Castiel sgusciò fuori dal posto di guida, stringendosi nelle spalle e tenendo il capo chino per ripararsi dalla pioggia. Li raggiunse dentro la piccola reception del motel, starnutendo con l’aria miserabile di un gattino annaffiato. Dean gli rivolse un fuggevole sorriso, mentre suo fratello chiedeva due camere doppie; una matrimoniale e una con letti separati.  
Cas si passò una mano tra i capelli, scrollandosi l’acqua di dosso in maniera molto umana. Il maggiore dei Winchester lo osservò affascinato, sempre colpito da quei piccoli gesti, quegli impercettibili segni che mostravano quanto l’angelo fosse cambiato in quelle poche settimane.  
Avevano trovato la Nova nella rimessa di Bobby e Cas l’aveva aiutato a rimetterla in sesto; aveva imparato in fretta come prendersene cura e Dean era segretamente molto fiero di lui.  
Insegnargli a guidare era stato un altro paio di maniche. Castiel aveva fatto parecchi errori clamorosi, sfiorando tamponamenti di ogni genere in diverse occasioni e facendogli spuntare i capelli bianchi, ma aveva comunque imparato a tempo di record.  
Sam attirò la sua attenzione, prima di lanciargli le chiavi della loro stanza. «Buona notte, ragazzi» augurò loro.  
Per Dean era ancora strano che dormissero in camere separate, ma dopo la prima improvvisata di Gabriel nel bel mezzo della notte, aveva abolito l’uso delle triple e i neo piccioncini si erano a malapena trattenuti dal saltellare dalla gioia.  
Castiel starnutì di nuovo, appena si chiusero la porta della stanza alle spalle.  
«Va’ a farti una doccia calda» disse lui, divertito.  
«Sto bene. Puoi andare per primo, se vuoi» offrì il suo angelo.  
«Non dire stronzate, moccioso. Stai tremando. Va’ a farti quella doccia, prima che ti salga la febbre».  
Castiel lasciò cadere la propria sacca ai piedi di uno dei letti e decise di seguire il suo consiglio senza altre proteste. Dean si asciugò sommariamente con la camicia, prima di schiaffarla tra la roba da lavare.  
Quando Cas uscì dal bagno, dieci minuti dopo, una zaffata di vapore lo seguì, sollevandosi dalle sue spalle arrossate. Gli rivolse uno sguardo mite, mentre si frizionava i capelli con un asciugamano.  
«Figlio di puttana. Hai finito l’acqua calda, vero?» sbuffò il cacciatore.  
«No, Dean, non ho passato tutto il tempo sotto la doccia. L’ho solo fatta molto calda» lo rassicurò.  
Lui si concesse giusto qualche minuto sotto il getto caldo, strappandosi dall’acqua quando si accorse che stava diventando tiepida. Una volta rientrato in camera, scoprì che Castiel si era infilato un pigiama di flanella e stava pulendo la propria pistola.  
Dean era particolarmente divertito dal pigiama – lui non ne indossava uno da quando aveva dieci anni – ma Cas soffriva sempre il freddo, come se non riuscisse a scaldarsi, quasi fosse abituato a temperature di gran lunga più pesanti. Il cacciatore a volte si chiedeva se fosse a causa dell’assenza della sua Grazia scintillante.  
Iniziò a vestirsi, distratto, senza pensare a nulla in particolare. Stavano andando in Kansas per un nuovo caso e quel motel era sulla strada; avevano scelto di prendere due stanze lì solo per non passare la notte in macchina. Di solito non si sarebbero fatti problemi a dormire in auto – era proprio il motivo per cui avevano preso la Nova di Cas; dormire in tre sull’Impala era impensabile – ma quella pioggia torrenziale li aveva spinti a cercare un posto più caldo.  
Dean rabbrividì leggermente, sentendo lo sguardo morbido di Castiel colare lungo la sua schiena come una goccia d’acqua. Si voltò, incontrando i suoi occhi blu, ed inarcò un sopracciglio in una muta domanda.  
L’angelo si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia, prima di adocchiare il suo letto.  
Lui sospirò, esasperato. «Cas, almeno _provaci_ , uhm? Cerca di dormire da solo. Questa tua fobia non può andare avanti ancora a lungo. Senti, tutti hanno gli incubi, okay?»  
«Pensavo che anche tu dormissi meglio, quando siamo insieme» ribatté, inclinando la testa di lato.  
Ci mancò poco che Dean si strozzasse con la sua stessa saliva. «Questa- questa specie di cosa tra noi due-» disse, indicando prima Cas e poi se stesso, «non è sana, okay? Non siamo due bambini, diavolo, non siamo nemmeno due _ragazze_ ».  
Le spalle di Castiel si incurvarono in una piega abbattuta e stanca. «Come desideri» sospirò, finendo di rimontare la pistola.  
Dean si passò una mano sulla nuca, nervoso. Aveva l’impressione di aver ingiustamente urlato contro un cucciolo. Dopo un momento di indecisione, si mise a sedere sul letto più vicino a lui, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. «Senti, Cas, io non sono bravo con questa cose, ma- vuoi… uhm, parlarne?» tentò.  
L’angelo non rispose subito, serrò i denti, sporgendo involontariamente la mascella. «Non posso, Dean. Non capiresti».  
«Mettimi alla prova» lo incitò il ragazzo.  
Castiel lasciò andare la Colt, sbattendola senza troppa gentilezza sul tavolo. «Non si tratta solo degli incubi, _Dean_. Non mi piace dormire. Lo detesto. Questi momenti di black-out di cui non posso fare a meno, sui quali non ho alcun controllo… È orribile. Non posso sopportarlo». Le sue mani si chiusero a pugno sul tavolo, tremanti.  
Lui si accigliò, sorpreso. «Non pensavo fossi un maniaco del controllo».  
«Ho vigilato per tutta la mia vita, Dean, instancabile, senza sforzo. Ed ora sono costretto a queste ore di incoscienza in cui sono totalmente-» boccheggiò, in cerca della parola giusta, « _disarmato_. Potrebbe succedere qualunque cosa e io non sarei pronto a reagire».  
«Non ti senti al sicuro» comprese allora il cacciatore.  
Castiel strinse le labbra in una sottile linea bianca, imbarazzato, e fissò ostinatamente la parete di fronte a sé.  
«Senti, Cas, anche se non sono proprio appiccicato a te, sono solo a pochi metri. Sono comunque qui, pronto a coprirti le spalle. È per questo che prendiamo una camera doppia, non solo per risparmiare» gli fece presente.  
L’angelo sospirò ancora. «Sei qui oggi. Ma le sere in cui vai al bar? Le volte che dormiamo in macchina?» gli ricordò.  
«È per questo che devi iniziare ad affrontarlo, Cas. Non potrò esserci sempre».  
Lui annuì, vacuo, ma non aggiunse altro. Si infilò tra le lenzuola, si stese su un fianco, dandogli le spalle, chiuso in posizione fetale come se volesse occupare il minor spazio necessario, nascondere tutti i punti deboli.  
Quando tre ore dopo si svegliò urlando, Dean non era affatto sorpreso.

*°*°*°*°*

Castiel resistette stoicamente per circa due settimane. Dormiva poco e male, con incubi frequenti; due notti – a distanza di una manciata di giorni – si svegliò in preda a un vero e proprio attacco di panico, le altre si tirava su di soprassalto, in uno stato confusionale, tra sogno e realtà, e anche in quelle più tranquille il suo sonno era agitato e al mattino aveva un’aria più tormentata del giorno precedente.  
«Ehi» mormorò Sam, afferrandolo per un gomito, quando l’angelo si alzò dal tavolo della colazione e venne preso da un brutto capogiro. «Amico, non offenderti, ma hai un aspetto schifoso».  
Castiel sbatté le ciglia, come se facesse fatica a metterlo a fuoco. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e cerchiati da brutte ombre scure, il volto innaturalmente pallido contro la stoffa beige del trench. Si portò una mano alla tempia, segno di un forte mal di testa, e si stropicciò con forza le palpebre.  
«Okay, vieni qua, tu» decretò Dean, prendendolo per l’altro braccio e tirandoselo contro. Lanciò le chiavi dell’Impala al fratello, poi frugò nelle tasche dell’amico per trovare quelle delle Nova «Oggi la guido io la tua ragazza, uhm? Tu resti con me e riposi».  
L’angelo non riuscì a protestare, nonostante solitamente fosse molto possessivo verso la sua auto. Amava la Nova, l’amava tanto quanto adorava l’Impala – Dean l’aveva notato – e non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro che lui di guidarla, perché l’avevano messa a posto insieme ed era loro; Cas la chiamava _Old Girl_ , quando pensava che nessuno lo ascoltasse. Era la prima cosa autenticamente sua che avesse mai avuto sulla Terra, forse in tutta la sua vita.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester lo infilò sul sedile passeggero e chiuse lo sportello. Fece per girare attorno al muso della macchina per mettersi al posto di guida, quando Sam lo fermò.  
«Dean, che diavolo gli succede?» chiese preoccupato.  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle, impotente. «Soffre di disturbi del sonno».  
Suo fratello boccheggiò, senza parole, incredulo che la cosa fosse andata tanto oltre. «Pensavo che tu lo stessi aiutando» disse, in tono quasi accusatorio.  
«Ehi, non posso essere la sua coperta di Linus tutte le notti. Il ragazzo deve camminare sulle sue gambe» sbottò Dean.  
«Be’, compragli un orsacchiotto per compensare l’assenza, allora» ribatté Sam. «Sul serio, Dean, non è un sacrificio così grande, state solo dividendo un letto».  
Lui lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò più lontano, in modo da non disturbare Castiel, che si stava addormentando con il volto poggiato al finestrino.  
«Senti, non è questo il punto. Non è solo per il fatto che sia maledettamente imbarazzante, okay? Se non affronta i suoi problemi, non li supererà mai!»  
«Non è pronto a superarli, Dean. Ha vissuto per milioni di anni come un essere invincibile, non può affrontare tutto questo in una volta sola» gli ricordò il minore.  
«Lo so! Va bene. Me ne occuperò, okay? Ci penso io» grugnì, esasperato, scrollandosi quel gigante ficcanaso di dosso per tornare alla Nova.  
Dean macinò diversi chilometri d’asfalto con il volume della musica al minimo, prima di voltarsi ad osservare il viso addormentato di Castiel. Rallentò e spostò momentaneamente le mani dal volante per fargli reclinare il viso sull’altra spalla, verso di lui, in modo da poter aprire un po’ il finestrino.  
«Non farmi spaventare, moccioso, okay?» sussurrò, aggiustandogli il bavero del trench, chiudendoglielo meglio addosso.

*°*°*°*°*

Viaggiarono per gran parte della giornata e trovarono un motel quando il sole stava ormai calando. Presero qualcosa da mangiare in un drive-in e cenarono insieme nella stessa camera, attorno ad un tavolo troppo piccolo per tutti e tre. Poi Sam sbadigliò di stanchezza, allungandosi per stiracchiare ognuno di quegli arti spropositatamente lunghi, e decise di togliere il disturbo quando notò che anche gli occhi di Castiel si stavano chiudendo per il sonno.  
Nel lasciare la camera non mancò di dare una pacca sulla spalla del fratello, lanciandogli uno sguardo significativo. Dean lo ignorò.  
L’angelo strisciò tra le lenzuola, esausto nonostante avesse dormito a più riprese durante il giorno, liberandosi a malapena di scarpe e jeans. Lui, invece, continuò a guardare la TV per un po’, almeno finché non sentì il suo respiro farsi lento e regolare. Solo allora scalciò anfibi e calzini, spense il televisore, abbassò completamente le luci e s’infilò nel letto dell’amico, alle sue spalle.  
Castiel sussultò quando sentì una parte del materasso abbassarsi, ma Dean mormorò un delicato «Shhh» e gli tirò il lenzuolo sulle spalle, coprendolo meglio.  
Dopo un momento di silenzio, l’angelo si girò sull’altro fianco, fino ad essere di fronte a lui. Dean non sapeva cosa fosse preferibile; essere ad un soffio da quel viso era sempre imbarazzante, ma non voleva nemmeno ritrovarsi a fare _spooning_ nel bel mezzo della notte.  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte e lo scrutò con una muta domanda negli occhi: _perché?_ Lui scrollò le spalle, per quanto la posizione lo permettesse, e gli arruffò i capelli.  
«Dormi» ordinò, ruvido.  
Non reagì poco dopo, nel momento in cui la mano destra di Castiel scivolò sotto la manica corta della sua maglietta, sopra l’impronta della sua spalla. E fece finta di essere addormentato quando, qualche ora più tardi, l’angelo scivolò impercettibilmente più vicino a lui, fino a poggiare la fronte contro il suo petto.

*°*°*°*°*

Il ticchettio dei tasti del computer e il lieve ronzio della ventola erano gli unici rumori nella stanza, rilassanti, familiari. Sam prese un sorso di birra, continuando a scorrere la pagina. Lesse l’intera sezione generica su _Disturbi del sonno_ , poi cliccò su _Disturbo da incubo_ , quindi su _Disturbo da terrore del sonno_.  
Niente di utile. Nulla che già non sapessero.  
Un soffice battito d’ali lo fece sussultare, distraendolo dalla lettura.  
«Che succede, Sammy-Pooh, hai problemi a dormire?» domandò una voce giocosa, poi Gabriel si chinò a posare un bacio tra i suoi capelli.  
«Non io. È Cas» spiegò lui.  
L’arcangelo aggrottò la fronte, contrariato. «Pensavo che se ne stesse occupando Dean-o».  
«Lo credevo anche io» sospirò l’altro, sollevando lo sguardo ad incontrare i suoi occhi dorati. «Non puoi fare nulla per aiutarlo?»  
Gabriel scosse il capo. «Potrei scacciare i suoi incubi una volta o due, ma è umano ora, e ha tanto bisogno di sognare quanto di dormire, anche se si tratta di brutti sogni. La cosa migliore è che si abitui a conviverci, ma ci vorrà tempo. D’altronde è Caduto solo da un paio di mesi, Sammy».  
Il ragazzo annuì, incupito, e chiuse il laptop.  
«Oh, non essere triste, piccolo» chiocciò il compagno, tirando fuori un comico broncetto. «Risolveremo tutto» gli promise.  
Sam poggiò un palmo sulla sua nuca e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo come si deve.

*°*°*°*°*

La notte non fu del tutto tranquilla, Castiel si agitò più volte, stringendosi a lui o scacciandolo inconsciamente. Dean si convinse a svegliarlo solo quando lo sentì tremare contro il suo fianco, come se rabbrividisse fin dentro alle ossa.  
Lo scosse gentilmente per una spalla e l’angelo si svegliò di soprassalto, gli occhi sbarrati a malapena visibili grazie alla luce che filtrava dalle persiane.  
«Cas?» lo chiamò piano, temendo che non fosse del tutto sveglio, e lui riprese a respirare, il fiato che raspava in gola come se fosse stato a lungo in apnea.  
Si lasciò cadere sulla schiena, premendosi i palmi sulle palpebre, rastrellandosi via dalla fronte i capelli umidi di sudore. «Sono così _stanco_ , Dean» sussurrò con voce rotta.  
Il cacciatore deglutì, angosciato, e dopo un momento di indecisione si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sul petto, che vedeva palpitare troppo veloce perfino ad occhio nudo. Sapeva di averlo forzato ad affrontare da solo i suoi problemi, nelle settimane appena passate, ed era fiero che Cas ci fosse riuscito senza chiedere aiuto.  
«È passata» rispose calmo. «Mancano poche ore all’alba. Riposa, okay? Poi ci alzeremo, faremo colazione e ci lasceremo questa notte alle spalle. Non è andata così male, uhm?»  
Castiel sospirò e annuì, in silenzio. «Grazie» mormorò, poggiando le mani sul proprio stomaco, appena sotto quella di Dean. «Tu sei riuscito a dormire?»  
Il ragazzo storse la bocca. «Un po’».  
«Le mie scuse».  
«Non importa, sono abituato a fare solo poche ore di sonno» Dean scrollò le spalle, imbarazzato, poi incontrò i suoi occhi, quasi neri nella penombra della stanza. Il battito di Castiel stava rallentando sotto il suo palmo, fino a stabilizzarsi, anche se pulsava sempre un po’ troppo veloce; ma immaginò che non contasse, visto che pure il suo era più accelerato del solito.

*°*°*°*°*

Sam non poté fare a meno di notare che suo fratello sembrasse stranamente più _soft_ , quella mattina. Meno incazzato con il mondo. Non ebbe nessuna reazione, tranne un grugnito di saluto, nemmeno quando scoprì che Gabriel era con lui e intendeva restare per colazione.  
«Viaggerai con Sammy, se vuoi seguirci» disse tuttavia, dato che di solito esiliava la _parte piumosa della famiglia_ nella Nova «La ragazza di Cas la prendo io».  
«Meglio» replicò l’arcangelo, sollevando suggestivamente le sopraciglia.  
Sam scosse il capo, divertito, e Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo, vagamente esasperato.  
Anche Castiel sembrava più tranquillo. Non proprio riposato, visto che aveva ancora delle brutte occhiaie scure, ma era meno pallido del giorno prima. Sam si chiese se si fosse perso qualcosa, ma preferì non indagare.  
A colazione presero tutti pancake e Dean versò una tonnellata di sciroppo d’acero su quelli dell’angelo. «Hai bisogno di zuccheri» disse, sotto il suo sguardo perplesso.  
Castiel infilò un dito nello sciroppo colato attorno alle frittelle e se lo portò alla bocca come un bambino, Dean gli diede una specie di buffetto con la propria spalla ed incontrò il suo sguardo, in una di quelle silenziose conversazioni che capivano solo loro, e l’altro rispose con un accenno di sorriso.  
«Sono quasi invidioso» sussurrò Gabriel al suo orecchio, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Sam abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi dorati, l’impronta sulla sua spalla formicolava leggermente, e frullò le ciglia. «Non devi» rispose.  
«Ah, no?»  
«No, perché noi facciamo del sesso spettacolare» confermò distratto.  
Dean si strozzò con la propria colazione, mentre l’arcangelo ridacchiava divertito.  
«Che diavolo, amico!» tossicchiò. «Troppe informazioni».

*°*°*°*°*

Dean si abituò a quella nuova routine più in fretta di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Viaggiare con Castiel non era esattamente divertente, ma d’altronde nemmeno Sammy in macchina era tutta questa meraviglia. Quindi decise di approfittarne per impartire un po’ di buon gusto a quel moccioso piumato.  
«No, James Blunt non è accettabile» decretò.  
«Mi piace il suo stile, Dean» tentò Castiel.  
«Stile? Quale _stile_? I Led Zeppelin hanno stile, i Metallica, i Black Sabbath, i Bon Jovi. Posso perfino concederti gli U2, ma non – _non!_ – James Blunt».  
La notte era ancora strano; avere un corpo tutto spigoli e muscoli asciutti attaccato al fianco non era la sua massima aspirazione nella vita, ma Cas riusciva a prendere sonno più facilmente e i risvegli erano un po’ meno traumatici se lui era lì, quindi supponeva di potersi sacrificare per la causa.  
Lo suppose almeno finché una mattina non si svegliò con il braccio di Castiel attorno al suo petto e qualcosa di duro e caldo che gli premeva contro la coscia. Dean gelò, non poté farne a meno, quello andava un po’ troppo oltre l’amicizia, per quanto lo riguardava.  
Sgusciò fuori dal letto il più silenziosamente possibile e si chiuse in bagno, gettandosi subito sotto la doccia, con ancora la metà dei vestiti addosso, vagamente traumatizzato.  
 _Okay, calma e sangue freddo, Winchester_ , si impose, _non significa niente, è solo una reazione del corpo al calore. Sicuramente Cas non voleva- non voleva- fare nulla di strano_. Un’erezione mattutina era fottutamente naturale per un uomo giovane e in salute.  
Ebbe conferma della sua innocenza quando, tornando in camera, scoprì un angelo ancora assonnato fissarsi il cavallo dei pantaloni. Era uno sguardo analitico e perplesso, come se stesse studiando quel nuovo fenomeno.  
Dean si schiarì la voce. «Il bagno è libero se vuoi- uhm, sì, insomma-» si zittì. Che diavolo, non voleva pensare a Castiel che si occupava del suo problema.  
Cercò di non guardarlo, mentre l’amico si dirigeva in bagno, con l’erezione che ballonzolava nel pantalone morbido del pigiama. Cominciò a vestirsi, sentendo le spalle ancora dolorosamente tese malgrado l’azione rilassante della doccia calda e, circa cinque minuti dopo, sussultò quando dal bagno arrivo la voce dell’angelo piena di panico.  
« _Dean_ » chiamò.  
Lui aprì la porta di slancio, temendo che gli fosse successo chissà cosa, e Castiel era lì, al centro della stanza, tremante e infreddolito, coperto solo da un asciugamano. Un asciugamano con un evidente tenda nel mezzo.  
«Uhm, Cas?» mugugnò, confuso.  
«Non se ne va» disse lui, gli occhi sgranati e sperduti.  
Dean si accigliò. _Ma che caz- no, cancella quella parola dal tuo dizionario_. «Amico, distraiti. Pensa a gattini, o unicorni, o vecchie rugose. Quello che ti pare».  
«Non ci riesco. Continuo a-»  
« _Non_ voglio saperlo! Senti, solo _occupatene_ , okay?» alzò le mani, come a voler frapporre un muro fisico tra loro. «Hai provato a-» fece un gesto molto rozzo, ma doverosamente esplicito e, se possibile, gli occhi blu dell’amico si allargarono ancora di più.  
«Dean è… è _sbagliato_ ».  
Il ragazzo sbatté le ciglia, preso in contropiede, e gli sfuggì un risolino isterico. Oddio, non stava per spiegare la masturbazione ad un uomo adulto e vaccinato, vero? A quanto pareva sì.  
«Non è sbagliato. È una cosa perfettamente normale e _necessaria_. Insomma, non puoi andare in giro con quella roba nei pantaloni, a lungo andare ti farà male, senza contare che ti prenderebbero per un maniaco. Sempre sé riuscirai a chiuderli, i pantaloni» ritentò, notando con un certo disappunto le effettive _dimensioni_ di quella tenda. «Ed è una pratica piacevole» concluse.  
«Non dovrebbe essere piacevole, Dean. Queste cose si dovrebbero fare solo in coppia» asserì Castiel.  
Lui si passò una mano sulla bocca, nervoso, e sbuffò dal naso. Non poteva sul serio essere così _naif_ , vero? _Poteva_.  
«Senti, te lo ripeto: è tutto regolare. Gli uomini lo fanno fin da ragazzini, sono- sono inconveniente che capitano, specie a quell’età. Non puoi farci nulla, semplicemente succede. Quindi te ne devi occupare. E ti farà bene, diamine. È ora che cominci a conoscere il tuo corpo».  
Castiel scosse il capo. «Non voglio. Non così» disse, cocciuto. «Dean, come me ne posso liberare?» aggiunse supplichevole.  
Il cacciatore alzò le braccia al cielo. «Non lo so. Prova con una doccia gelata. Quella di solito fa sparire tutto» sbottò, prima di uscire dal bagno sbattendo la porta.  
Donne, aveva bisogno di una donna, anche _più_ di una. E di drink, _molti_ drink. Non necessariamente in quest’ordine.  
Che diavolo, quella sera nessuno gli avrebbe impedito di andare a bere.

*°*°*°*°*

Dean rientrò in camera con la testa che girava piacevolmente, il ricordo della bocca morbida di una cameriera attorno alla base del suo uccello e delle sue gambe sode strette alla vita ancora impresso addosso. Fece più rumore di quanto volesse, rientrando in camera, ma fu abbastanza sobrio da evitare di ridere o di accendere la luce.  
Non fu necessario comunque, perché una lampada sul comodino si illuminò all’improvviso.  
Castiel era seduto al centro del suo letto, il braccio ancora allungato verso l’abatjour, le gambe strette al petto, perfettamente sveglio, lo sguardo duro ed illeggibile puntato su di lui.  
Il cacciatore si accigliò. «Non c’era bisogno che mi aspettassi» disse, cominciando a spogliarsi. Quando fece per avvicinarsi a lui, tuttavia, l’angelo si scostò, infilandosi sotto le coperte senza guardarlo.  
«Oggi dormo da solo» asserì, lasciandolo di stucco.  
Dean si sfregò la nuca, perplesso. «Sei arrabbiato con me perché ho fatto tardi?» domandò.  
«Non sono arrabbiato. Buona notte» chiuse Castiel, spegnendo la luce.  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, troppo allegro per badare al malumore altrui, e si lasciò cadere sull’altro letto, cominciando a russare dopo pochi minuti.  
La mattina, quando Dean si svegliò, Castiel era già in piedi e pretese di guidare la propria macchina. Lui si mise alla guida dell’Impala e Sam salì sull’altro lato, scuotendo la testa con disappunto.  
«Cosa?» sbottò il maggiore, innervosito.  
«Fesso» stringò suo fratello.  
«Puttana» ribatté risentito, senza davvero capire perché diavolo quel giorno ce l’avessero tutti con lui.

*°*°*°*°*

Dean imprecò, sputando a terra un grumo di sangue. I piani non erano quelli. Dovevano entrare nel bar, trovare la puttana demoniaca che stava facendo un po’ troppi patti in quella zona, attirarla fuori e sbarazzarsene. Non avevano messo in conto che le puttane potessero essere due, però.  
Tentò ancora una volta di forzare i lacci invisibili che lo tenevano appeso, bloccato contro il muro, osservando il corpo di suo fratello riverso a terra; aveva una ferita sulla tempia che gli stava impiastricciando i capelli di sangue.  
«Non così in fretta, amore» lo riprese il demone, tutta occhi scintillanti di rosso e sorrisi maliziosi. Con uno scatto della mano piantò di nuovo la sua testa contro la parete, mentre stringeva le dita dell’altra attorno al collo di Castiel.  
«Perché non vieni a giocare con me, tesoro?» disse Dean.  
«Ho qualcosa di più interessante di cui occuparmi, non vedi?» rispose lei, distratta, accarezzando il viso dell’angelo. «Mi avevano parlato di te, dolcezza, ma non mi avevano detto che sei così carino» continuò, rivolta a quest’ultimo.  
Castiel girò il viso di lato con uno scatto, sottraendosi come poteva. «Non toccarmi» ringhiò, schifato.  
«Non funziona così, piccolo» lo informò il demone, stringendo di più le dita attorno alla sua gola. «Vedi, loro – i tuoi animaletti – sono inutili. Hanno quasi rovinato i miei piani, ma posso liberarmene facilmente. Tu, però- oh, tesoro, tu sei tutta un’altra storia» chiocciò. «Conosco qualcuno che sarebbe molto contento di rivederti».  
Dean soffocò un’altra imprecazione, cercando di pensare a un piano, uno qualsiasi. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere, davvero, come diavolo avevano fatto a non pensarci?  
«Chi?» disse, cercando di distrarre la stronza.  
«Non lo indovini?»  
«Crowley» sibilò Cas, perfettamente cosciente di cosa sarebbe successo di lì ad un momento.  
Però, quando il fumo nero cominciò ad uscire dalla bocca della ragazza, cercando di raggiungerlo, lui le piantò un pugnale sotto le costole; il pugnale di Ruby.  
Lasciò crollare il suo corpo a terra, estraendo la lama dalla ferita ancora sfrigolante, guardandolo con distacco.  
Dean scivolò lungo la parete, fino a schiantarsi a terra con le ginocchia, riprendendo fiato. Ringraziò mentalmente l’abitudine dell’amico di tenere nascoste le armi nella manica del trench e la propria idea geniale di lasciargli quel pugnale, prima di slanciarsi verso Sam per controllare le sue condizioni.  
«Sam, ehi, Sammy!» lo chiamò, scrollandolo. Dopo qualche schiaffetto sulla faccia, per fortuna lui aprì gli occhi, altrimenti sarebbe stato un bel problema caricarsi il suo peso in spalla.  
Castiel li raggiunse per aiutare Sam a rimettersi in piedi e lo sostennero, affiancandolo su ogni lato.  
«Che è successo?» biascicò quello, vedendo il cadavere della ragazza a terra.  
«È finita» rispose l’angelo.  
«Già. Bel colpo, Cas» sospirò il maggiore.  
Caricarono il minore dei Winchester in macchina e poi si rimisero in viaggio verso il motel. L’angelo rimase silenzioso per tutto il tempo, cupo, almeno finché non si chiusero la porta della camera alle spalle, dopo aver lasciarlo Sam nella sua stanza.  
«Cas, tu sei okay?» domandò Dean, cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo.  
Lui non rispose, non subito, almeno. Si sfilò il trench con gesti rigidi, quasi insofferenti, e lo lasciò sullo schienale di una sedia, prima di appoggiarsi ad essa con i palmi, a capo chino. «Devi farmi quel tatuaggio, Dean. Il sigillo anti-possessione» disse, infine.  
Il ragazzo annuì, perché era una cosa che aveva già in testa di proporgli da un po’, eppure dire quelle parole sembrava essere costato parecchio, per Cas. «Sei sicuro?» chiese, quindi.  
Lo sguardo di Castiel era fisso sulle proprie dita, strette attorno alla spalliera della sedia. «Sai cosa stava cercando di fare quel demone, quando ha tentato di possedermi» disse, le nocche che sbiancavano, le spalle rigide. «Anche se non ho più la Grazia, nella mia testa ci sono troppe informazioni. Cose che _non_ devono cadere nelle mani sbagliate» calcò.  
«Okay» rispose Dean, accostandosi a lui. «Domani, uhm?» aggiunse, chinandosi appena per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Castiel annuì e lui si mosse silenziosamente, prendendo due bicchieri e versando in ognuno due dita di whisky. Gli avvicinò il suo e l’angelo lo guardò perplesso.  
«Mi hai fatto promettere di non bere nulla di forte» gli ricordò.  
«Sì, be’, per stavolta te lo sei guadagnato» tagliò corto il cacciatore, facendo tintinnare il proprio bicchiere contro il suo.

*°*°*°*°*

Il giorno dopo, con una breve ricerca su internet, Sam trovò lo studio di tatuaggi più vicino. Una campanella tintinnò sopra la testa di Castiel, quando spinse la porta per entrare nel negozio, seguito dai Winchester. Una ragazza dai capelli corti blu elettrico e le braccia coperte di tatuaggi sollevò lo sguardo dal polpaccio di un grosso tizio di colore.  
«Ehi, ragazzi» li salutò con fare amichevole. «Dieci minuti e sono da voi» promise.  
Dean la ringraziò con un sorriso, mentre Castiel – naso all’insù e occhi perplessi – scrutava i fogli ricchi di disegni appesi alle pareti.  
«Okay, John, questo è a posto. Vedi di non tornare a rompere le palle prima di qualche anno» disse la tatuatrice, dando una pacca sulla spalla del cliente.  
«Grazie del lavoro, piccola» rispose l’uomo, arruffandole i capelli, nonostante il suo sbuffo infastidito. Poi li salutò con un cenno del capo, sistemando il pantalone sulla fasciatura.  
«Allora, ragazzi, chi di voi è il fortunato? O devo mettere le mani su tutti e tre?» domandò, rivolgendosi di nuovo a loro, mentre si liberava dei guanti monouso. «Io sono Tish, comunque» aggiunse, allungando la destra verso Dean.  
«Dean, mio fratello Sam, e Cas. Noi due siamo a posto, devi occuparti di lui» rispose questi, indicando l’amico con un pollice.  
L’angelo osservò la ragazza con fare incerto, scrutando la macchinetta con cui stava lavorando poco prima, le bende e i disinfettanti. «Sembra una cosa spiacevole» osservò.  
Tish si avvicinò a lui e gli poggiò gentilmente una mano alla base della schiena. «È la prima volta, uhm?» dedusse, sospingendolo verso la poltroncina reclinabile.  
Castiel occhieggiò stranito quella mano che si prendeva tanta confidenza, ma annuì.  
«Cosa vogliamo fare, angelo?» domandò lei.  
«Come sai-» iniziò Cas.  
«Quegli occhioni blu fanno strage, eh?» intervenne Dean, prima che dicesse qualche idiozia.  
Tish ridacchiò. «Mi sta sciogliendo il cuore» ammise, divertita. «È un addio al celibato o qualcosa del genere? Siete qui per assicurarvi che non fugga?»  
«Ha perso una scommessa» mentì con disinvoltura Sam.  
«Oh, piccolo, sei fregato» constatò Tish. «Allora, ti hanno lasciato libero di decidere o devi fare qualcosa di terribilmente imbarazzante?»  
«Questo» rispose Castiel, passandole un foglietto ripiegato, dentro il quale era disegnato il sigillo anti-possessione.  
«Carino. Dove lo vuoi?»  
Dopo un momento d’indecisione, l’angelo scelse lo stesso punto degli amici e si sbottono silenziosamente la camicia. Con sorpresa di Dean e della stessa Tish, quando la ragazza cominciò a lavorare su di lui ebbe un impercettibile sussulto, ma poi rimase zitto e diligentemente immobile per tutto il tempo.  
«Sei un bimbo coraggioso, dolcezza» lo elogiò lei, circa mezzora dopo. «Abbiamo finito» gli assicurò, disinfettando la ferita, prima di applicarci sopra un grosso cerotto bianco. Gli consigliò una crema da stendere sul tatuaggio due volte al giorno, di lasciargli prendere aria e di lavarlo spesso. «E ovviamente niente sole per un po’, piccolo, okay?» concluse, dandogli un buffetto.  
Castiel annuì, il suo volto era neutro, gli occhi cupi mentre osservava la medicazione. «Grazie» disse comunque, accennando un sorriso.  
Dean e Sam pagarono per lui e Castiel si stava già dirigendo alla Nova, quando loro due lasciarono il negozio.  
«Senti io- uhm, vado con lui» disse il minore dei Winchester, allungando il passo per seguire l’angelo.  
Dean provò una strana sensazione e fu quasi tentato di fermarlo. Avrebbe preferito esserci lui con Cas, ma Sammy era più bravo con tutta quella faccenda di parlare a cuore aperto e, probabilmente, era proprio quello di cui il moccioso aveva bisogno, al momento.  
A fine serata, dopo un intero giorno passato in viaggio con Sam, Castiel aveva un’aria più tranquilla, ma sul fondo dei suoi occhi c’era ancora quell’ombra frustrata, _umiliata_ , quando lui e Dean presero una stanza in un nuovo motel.  
«Ehi, fammi vedere» disse il cacciatore, scostando un lembo della sua camicia.  
Cas aprì un bottone in più e tirò un ala della stoffa, esponendo la clavicola sinistra, sotto cui figurava il tatuaggio; aveva rimosso il cerotto qualche ora dopo la loro partenza e l’aveva pulito dal sangue e l’inchiostro in eccesso nel bagno di un distributore di benzina.  
Il disegno spiccava nerissimo, ancora leggermente gonfio sopra la sua pelle bianca. Gli stava bene, constatò il ragazzo, annuendo tra sé. «Farà impazzire le ragazze» gli assicurò con un sogghigno, stringendogli una spalla.  
Castiel non rispose, ma i suoi occhi parvero schiarirsi impercettibilmente.


	2. Capitolo 2

Se c’era una cosa positiva di avere Castiel ad indagare con loro era il fatto che fosse come portarsi appresso un’enciclopedia su due gambe, multilingue – pure quelle morte e sepolte da tempo, sì – e multitasking, completa su ogni argomento. Da quando cacciavano con lui, avevano chiamato Bobby molto più di rado per quel genere di faccende. Cas aiutava Sam a fare le ricerche e, in genere, avevano la conferma di cosa cercassero in tempo da record.  
Ed era precisamente ciò che stavano facendo quella mattina alla tavola calda, seduti l’uno accanto a l’altro, con il laptop aperto davanti a loro. Dean li guardò annoiato, aspettando che la cameriera portasse le loro ordinazioni; lui non riusciva a ragionare bene a stomaco vuoto.  
«Ci sono stati altri tre omicidi simili, in questa stessa città, negli anni ’40: vittime giovani, rinsecchite come mummie» disse suo fratello, leggendo l’articolo.  
«Quindi ne manca ancora una» arguì l’angelo, dato che a portarli lì erano stati i due strani omicidi avvenuti nell’ultima settimana. Si sporse sul computer per guardare meglio la foto dell’articolo. «Guarda qua: l’anello di quest’uomo» indicò.  
«Sembrerebbe un… simbolo o qualcosa del genere» borbottò Sammy, stringendo gli occhi mentre ingrandiva l’immagine un po’ troppo sgranata per distinguere il gioiello.  
Castiel riprodusse il disegno su un tovagliolo di carta. «È il sigillo di Kronos».  
«Il Dio del Tempo? Il _Titano_?» esclamò il piccolo-grande Nerd di casa Winchester.  
Castiel annuì e Dean commentò con un sarcastico: «Splendido» proprio mentre venivano raggiunti dalla cameriera; bionda, con due lunghissime gambe pallide che sparivano sotto gli shorts, gli occhi verdissimi e le guance trapuntate di lentiggini. Il cacciatore le sorrise e lei ricambiò cordialmente, la coda di cavallo che spazzava le spalle mentre si chinava a posare i piatti sul loro tavolo.  
«Apple pie. Uova e bacon. Pancake. E caffè nero per tutti, giusto?» chiese conferma, prima di posare un altro piatto con una fetta di torta al cioccolato davanti a Castiel. «Questa la offre la casa» aggiunse, facendogli l’occhiolino, prima di scivolare via.  
L’angelo fissò il dolce con perplessità e Dean si accigliò, incredulo che avesse scelto lui. Sam si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, assaggiando le sue uova, mentre il fratello maggiore attaccava la apple pie con ingiustificata ferocia.  
«Hai fatto colpo, amico» lo elogiò il minore dei Winchester.  
Cas tirò su il capo con gli occhi sgranati, come se ci fosse arrivato solo in quel momento.  
«Che ne pensi?» insisté Sam.  
«È… una ragazza piacente» tentò l’angelo, imbarazzato.  
« _Piacente_ » sbuffò Dean, incredulo. «Moccioso, quella è una _pollastrella_ ».  
L’angelo si accigliò. «Mi sembra offensivo paragonarla a un uccello».  
Sammy quasi si strozzò con il caffè, mentre il fratello alzava gli occhi al cielo. Castiel, come al solito, aveva tutta l’aria di non sapere cosa farci con una donna, nemmeno se questa ci provava apertamente con lui.  
«Sesso, moccioso. Ci fai sesso» chiarì Dean.  
«Non ne ho bisogno» rispose lui, imbarazzato, versando lo sciroppo d’acero sui propri pancake.  
Il cacciatore sogghigno, scambiando un sguardo col fratello. «Questo perché sei un moccioso» rispose, comunque.  
Castiel si adombrò e tenne lo sguardo fisso sulla sua colazione. «Non sono interessato agli sconosciuti» disse quindi, sperando che Dean capisse  
Sam accennò un sorriso, forse un po’ intenerito, ma l’altro non si arrese.  
«Dovresti, così non avresti più certi problemi».  
L’angelo aggrottò la fronte e sollevò lo sguardo, confuso. «Non ho nessun problema, Dean» asserì.  
«Dillo ai tuoi gioielli la mattina» sogghignò lui.  
Sam si affogò con un pezzo di bacon. «Cristo, amico. Troppe informazioni».  
Cas si agitò sulla sedia, arrossendo, e strinse le labbra in una pallida linea bianca. «Non mi interessano gli sconosciuti» disse di nuovo, infastidito.  
«Ripeto: sarebbero la soluzione» rincarò il maggiore dei Winchester.  
L’amico, stavolta, si limitò ad ignorarlo e Dean gli rubò un pezzetto di torta per dispetto. Castiel spinse il piatto verso di lui.  
«Guarda che l’ha portata per te» gli ricordò il cacciatore, ma intanto prese un’altra forchettata del dolce.  
«Ho i miei pancake» rispose, indifferente.  
«Potresti avere entrambi. Pancake e torta» disse Dean, all’improvviso molto serio. «Potresti avere tutto, se solo ti degnassi di allungare le mani e prendertelo».  
Sam si accigliò e si chiese perché diavolo insistesse tanto. Insomma, non è che fossero davvero affari loro.  
Ed evidentemente era quello che si stava domandando anche Cas, perché lo fissò negli occhi per un lungo momento, prima di rispondere con calma: «I pancake mi bastano. Non vedo perché prendere qualcosa di cui non ho bisogno». E, okay, a quanto pareva con sottintesi erano capaci di giocarci entrambi.  
«Perché è buono!» esclamò Dean, stralunato, battendo con esasperazione una mano sul tavolo.  
 _O forse no_ , si disse Sam. Forse suo fratello stava solo facendo il coglione, come al solito. Fece un sorrisino teso e incerto, prima di tornare alla sua colazione, decidendo saggiamente di non immischiarsi.  
Castiel si leccò le labbra, assorto, studiando Dean in silenzio. I loro occhi che si incontravano sopra quella fetta di torta indesiderata. «Preferisco i pancake, sono più che sufficienti» disse quindi. «Sono felice con quello che ho già» sottolineò.  
Il ragazzo grugnì, seccato. «Idiota» borbottò, portandosi alla bocca la tazza di caffè.  
L’angelo riprese a mangiare in silenzio e Sam gli strinse gentilmente una spalla, partecipe; nessuno più di lui sapeva quanto potesse essere tardo Dean, alle volte.  
Al maggiore dei Winchester, comunque, non sfuggì quello scambio e li osservò confuso. «Cosa?» fece, irritato.  
In risposta, le spalle di Cas si piegarono un po’ di più e Sam scosse la testa, storcendo le labbra.  
«Arrivaci da solo, fesso» disse, con quel tono da maestrina che non mancava mai di irritarlo.  
«Puttana» sbuffò, rubandogli un pezzo di bacon.  
«Molto maturo, Dean» lo rimproverò il fratello e lui gli fece il verso.  
Castiel si limitò ad ignorarli.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Dean si guardò allo specchio con aria soddisfatta, ravviandosi i capelli cosparsi di brillantina con un pettine sottile. La sarta, Ezra Moore – così caratterialmente simile a Bobby da poter essere la sua anima gemella, o una sua antenata –, gli lisciò le spalle della giacca.  
«Chiudi i bottoni, svergognato» lo rimbrottò, strappando un sorrisetto ad Eliot.  
Eliot Ness. _Quel_ Ness.  
Ebbene sì, seguendo Kronos, lui e Cas erano stati catapultati indietro nel tempo. Più precisamente nel 1944, il periodo dei primi omicidi.  
Erano stati arrestati e Dean se l’era quasi fatta nei pantaloni per l’emozione, quando aveva scoperto che l’Intoccabile era uno di loro, un cacciatore. Gli agenti di Eliot li avevano divisi per interrogarli separatamente e avevano un po’ strapazzato Cas, convinti che stesse dicendo loro solo stronzate – e, sul serio, quand’è che quel moccioso avrebbe imparato a chiudere la bocca? Non poteva andare in giro a dire a chiunque che erano tornati indietro nel tempo per fermare un titano, _Cristo_ – ma a parte un labbro spaccato, ne era uscito bene.  
«È con me» aveva assicurato Ness, prima di portarli via, apparentemente compiaciuto dalla resistenza di Castiel.  
Borbottando qualcosa a bassa voce, Dean si affrettò a chiudere i bottoni della giacca, nascondendo buona parte del panciotto. Modestie a parte, era proprio uno schianto vestito così; si era perfino guadagnato un ironico fischio da Ness.  
Proprio in quel momento sentì un rumore di passi familiari, il suo sguardo basso incontrò un paio di lucide scarpe nere che uscivano dal camerino e si arrampicò sul taglio perfetto di un pantalone grigio piombo.  
Castiel sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, mentre le sue dita sottili aggiustavano distrattamente un polsino della camicia bianca, gli occhi foschi ancora più blu del solito contro il grigio piombo del panciotto e l’azzurro intenso della cravatta. Anche i suoi capelli erano pettinati e impomatati – rubando un po’ di quell’innocenza che lo faceva sembrare un pulcino arruffato, dandogli un aspetto più maturo, più virile – e i vestiti sembravano essergli stati cuciti addosso, marcando le spalle larghe e i fianchi stretti.  
Dean deglutì a fatica, scoprendo di avere le labbra secche, e se le umettò nervosamente. Era… _perfetto_. Perfino il cerottino all’angolo della bocca, che chiudeva una piccola ferita causata dagli angenti, contribuiva a dargli un aria da duro. Sembrava appena uscito da un film di gangster in bianco e nero, solo che nessuna pellicola avrebbe mai potuto catturare i suoi occhi, non così.  
«Meglio?» domandò Castiel, aprendo appena le braccia per mettersi in mostra, e Dean annuì, un po’ a corto di fiato.  
«Sembra che abbiamo trovato il tuo look, amico» riconobbe, e quell’ombra scura – che da un po’ di tempo non abbandonava mai lo sguardo di Cas – si schiarì appena.  
Anche lui scrutò Dean con interesse, come se volesse memorizzare tutto da capo i tratti del suo viso. La sua espressione era plumbea, come sempre, e non lasciava intravedere nulla, mentre studiava le sue forme.  
«Il Principe Azzurro è arrivato a prendere Cenerentola» commentò Eliot, dopo essersi scambiato uno sguardo con la sarta.  
Lei sorrise divertita, mentre aiutava Castiel ad indossare la giacca, dello stesso colore dei pantaloni e del panciotto. Lui se la lisciò addosso, come faceva a volte con il trench, poi chiuse da sé i bottoni, senza aspettare l’aiuto della donna; piccoli gesti così comuni, così umani.  
 _Non un principe, solo un angelo_ , fu quasi sul punto di rivelare Dean, ma si zittì quando si rese conto di come sarebbe potuta suonare.  
«È tempo di levarvi tutti da mezzo ai piedi, _Fata Madrina_ » replicò Ezra, indirizzando a Ness uno sguardo canzonatorio.  
Questi cercò di spiegarle con cosa avevano a che fare. Sorprendentemente, la donna non aveva fatto una piega, quando aveva sentito che loro venivano dal futuro; un grosso punto per lei. Tuttavia, fu Castiel a rivelare loro quel che serviva, risparmiando a Ezra un bel po’ di ricerche.  
«Sei sicuro?» lo interrogò Eliot.  
«È l’unica cosa che può uccidere Kronos» confermò l’angelo.  
Dean sorrise compiaciuto, battendogli una pacca sulla spalla. Gli eventi si erano avvicendati tanto in fretta che non avevano avuto occasione di parlare. Nel momento in cui aveva cercato di placcare con una sana presa da rugby il titano, che stava per svanire, Cas – forse intuendo cosa stava per accadere – era riuscito ad afferrargli un braccio ed era stato trascinato là con lui.  
Era colpa di Dean se erano entrambi intrappolati lì. Il cacciatore cercò il suo sguardo, indeciso se ringraziarlo o incazzarsi, ma Castiel rimase impassibile.  
«Il mio posto è al tuo fianco» disse, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Dean scosse il capo. Avrebbe preferito che Cas fosse rimasto con Sam, al sicuro. Ma non era quello il momento per discuterne. «Il tizio che stiamo cercando si fa chiamare Snider» informò i loro nuovi amici.  
«Allora, se davvero sapete dove abita, andiamo a fargli una visitina» decretò Ness.  
Ezra li aiutò ad infilare i soprabiti, dato che fuori faceva di gran lunga troppo freddo per rinunciarvi. Quello per Dean era grigio scuro, mentre quello per l’angelo era blu mezzanotte, con tanto di borsalini abbinati.  
Quando Castiel si calcò il cappello sulla testa e sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo con occhi cubi cupi da sotto la tesa sottile, blu su blu, lui sentì il proprio addome contrarsi involontariamente. Fu una sensazione piuttosto bizzarra, come se stomaco e cuore avessero deciso di fare un giro di valzer, prima di tornare al posto giusto.  
Venne fuori che Kronos si serviva dei suoi poteri per scommettere e fare soldi, puntando là dove era certo di vincere, così risalirono a chi gestiva le bische. Si trattava di un ometto inutile e viscido, che ben presto sputò il rospo, rivelando dove avrebbero potuto trovare Mr. Snider. Così quella sera si trovavano tutti appostati fuori dal suo bar preferito, sulla macchina di Ness.  
Castiel non apriva bocca da un bel po’ – cosa che non preoccupava affatto Dean, abituato ai suoi modi – e guardava fisso fuori dai finestrini, con occhi attenti e foschi, rapaci.  
«Tipo silenzioso, il tuo amico» osservò Eliot, come se l’angelo non ci fosse.  
Seduto accanto a lui, sul sedile passeggero, Dean scrollò le spalle. «Non è mai stato un gran chiacchierone» convenne.  
«Quale guarnigione?» chiese l’Intoccabile, stavolta voltandosi a mezzo per guardare Castiel.  
«Non capisco» rispose lui, perplesso; una volta tanto, anche Dean era con lui.  
«Mio fratello era in Europa a spaccare teste di nazisti, fino a sei mesi fa» rivelò Eliot, con voce distaccata. «È ancora un disastro, ha incubi tutte le notti e, quando può, beve fino a svenire. Ha perso una gamba e una mano. Da quando è tornato ha quello sguardo, quello che di chi sa che sarà uno storpio per il resto della sua vita».  
Dean raggelò, ma stranamente Castiel non ebbe alcuna reazione.  
«Non mi pare che ti manchi qualcosa. Non qualcosa che sta alla luce del sole, perlomeno» insisté Ness.  
Il cacciatore si sentì quasi insultato per l’amico. L’Intoccabile stava chiaramente insinuando che Cas avesse perso l’uso dell’arnese, per così dire, e forse fu un bene che l’angelo fosse incapace di cogliere il sottinteso o di essere colpito da certe basse insinuazioni.  
«Dacci un taglio, Ness» sbottò, parlando per la prima volta contro il suo eroe, ma Castiel allungò una mano a stringergli gentilmente un braccio, quietandolo.  
«Quello che ho perso non lo potresti vedere nemmeno se io mi denudassi, Eliot Ness» rispose, con una voce che Dean non gli sentiva usare da un po’, bassa, vibrante, piena di echi di secoli e intere ere geologiche. Poi tornò a poggiarsi al sedile e riportò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, come se ritenesse chiusa la conversazione.  
Ness rimase a lungo in silenzio, studiandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore. «Cercate di essere più discreti, finché sarete qui. È chiaro che nel vostro secolo le cose sono più accomodanti, ma qui la situazione è ben diversa».  
«Di che diavolo parli?» fece Dean, confuso.  
Lo sguardo di Eliot si spostò fuori dal finestrino, disinteressato. «Rilassati, Cenerentola. Quello che fa una persona tra le lenzuola non è affar mio».  
Il ragazzo boccheggiò, a corto di parole. Pensava sul serio che- che- lui e _Cas_? Si voltò a sbirciare l’amico, troppo attonito per ribattere qualcosa di sensato. Era abituato alle insinuazioni degli sconosciuti e di solito non ci badava più di tanto, ma in quei casi si trattava di persone che fraintendevano il loro rapporto dopo una prima occhiata, Ness invece era con loro già da qualche ora.  
«Dean è interessato solo alle signore» disse l’angelo, forse percependo il suo imbarazzo.  
Eliot incontrò il suo sguardo attraverso lo specchietto. «Dean, uhm?» osservò.  
Ma proprio in quel momento, dopo il passaggio di una bella bionda che distrasse per un attimo l’Intoccabile, Snider – o Kronos, o come diavolo preferisse – si alzò e uscì dal locale, seguendo la ragazza.  
Smontarono dalla macchina e Ness spalancò il cofano per consegnare loro dei mitragliatori – sui quali Dean perse due secondi a sbavare perché, be’… – poi corsero dietro a Snider, che si appressava sempre più dietro la ragazza. Lui l’afferrò per un braccio e i tre cacciatori si fermarono per prendere la mira, ma prima che potessero aprire il fuoco, Snider si chinò sulla biondina, baciandola appassionatamente. Con grande apprezzamento di quest’ultima, constatarono, abbassando le armi.  
Eliot e Dean si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa, prima di ritirarsi tutti e tre contro un muro. Nel frattempo, Snider offrì il gomito alla sua ragazza e si allontanarono, passeggiando come piccioncini.  
Loro, invece, salirono di nuovo in auto e seguirono il titano fino a casa. Una volta parcheggiato a distanza di sicurezza, osservarono le finestre illuminarsi al passaggio della coppia felice.  
«D’accordo,» esordì Ness, voltandosi verso Dean «io resto qui a sorvegliarli. Voi tornate da Ezra e vedete se è riuscita a trovare ciò che ci serve» ordinò, scendendo dalla macchina.  
Il ragazzo annuì e scivolò al posto di guida.  
«Uno di noi dovrebbe restare con te» osservò Castiel, smontando a sua volta.  
«Da solo attirerò meno l’attenzione» ribatté Eliot, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Dieci minuti dopo arrivarono da Ezra, che consegno loro un lungo ramo – di un ulivo millenario, come aveva tenuto a sottolineare Cas – appuntito e intriso di un sangue non meglio specificato sull’estremità acuminata.  
Dean era ancora sorpreso che bastasse così poco. Si era immaginato incantesimi, sigilli, trappole e quant’altro, invece era tutto lì: uno spiedo millenario.  
Fu mentre contemplava quell’arma che l’angelo aprì di nuovo bocca. «Dean,» lo chiamò, teso, spingendolo a voltarsi, «mi dispiace».  
«Di cosa?» chiese il cacciatore, perplesso, scambiando uno sguardo con la sarta.  
«L’arma ucciderà Kronos».  
«Sì, bene. E quindi?»  
Castiel occhieggiò Ezra, che sembrava già sapere cosa intendesse, ma rimase in silenzio, lasciando che anche lui facesse due più due. Loro erano tornati indietro nel tempo seguendo Snider, e se il titano fosse morto…  
« _Oh_ » mormorò Dean, prendendosi un momento per assimilare la notizia. «Siamo bloccati qui» realizzò.  
Molto cortesemente, Ezra si ricordò di avere qualcosa da sistemare in magazzino.  
Il ragazzo la osservò uscire con sguardo distratto, la mente impegnata in altre riflessioni. Niente più Impala, niente jeans e anfibi, niente porno su internet. Niente Sammy. _Cristo_.  
L’angelo chinò il capo, stringendo i denti fino a far sporgere la mascella. «Mi dispiace» ripeté.  
Lui si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo, sorpreso. Poi si accigliò. «Non è colpa tua».  
Castiel pressò le labbra in una linea bianca e distolse lo sguardo, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi e le mani serrate in pugni pallidi, contro quegli abiti che all’improvviso sembravano completamente incongrui addosso a lui. Si accostò alle vetrine, osservando i passanti sulla strada. «Non posso riportarti indietro» disse, con voce soffocata dalla frustrazione. Le insegne al neon marcavano i suoi zigomi, creando ombre nette tagliate da luci rosse, blu o verdi.  
Dean fu sul punto di lasciarsi sfuggire un nuovo _Oh_ , ma si trattenne giusto in tempo. «Ehi» mormorò, accostandosi a lui e chinandosi un po’ per cercare il suo sguardo, perché quello dell’angelo insisteva a fuggire. «Non sei tu a doverti scusare. Se non fosse per me saresti ancora nel nostro tempo» gli ricordò.  
Ma Castiel non aveva un _suo_ tempo, lui apparteneva ad ogni secolo, li aveva trascorsi tutti e aveva visitato anche qualche possibile futuro; questo dicevano i suoi occhi. «L’unica cosa che posso fare è questa. Restare con te».  
Il cacciatore gli strinse gentilmente una spalla. «Ce la faremo» asserì, cocciuto. «Dobbiamo solo trovare un modo di far arrivare un messaggio a Sam e Gabriel. E anche se dovessimo restare bloccati qui…» scrollò le spalle, «gli anni ’40 non sono poi così male».  
Castiel vide il suo sforzo per guardare il lato positivo della faccenda e, anche se non sorrise, annuì.  
Quindi Dean ghignò, occhieggiando alcune lettere posate vicino alla cassa. « _Ritorno al Futuro 3_ » esclamò. «Ezra!» chiamò poi a gran voce. «Ci servono carta e penna!»  
Collocarono una lettera per Sammy, opportunamente datata, sotto un’asse della camera di motel che lui aveva preso nel 2009, proprio davanti al suo comodino, e Dean ci incise un bel _Sam_ sopra, per assicurarsi di attirare la sua attenzione; era il massimo che potessero fare. Ora dovevano occuparsi di Kronos.  
Il quale, prima ancora che Dean potesse realizzare cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, lo stordì con uno di quei colpi che toglievano il fiato, scaraventandolo sul tappeto per buona misura. Avevano tentato di introdursi di soppiatto in casa sua, e questo era il risultato.  
Castiel riuscì ad afferrarlo alle spalle, prima che potesse attaccare di nuovo il cacciatore, ma Snider era dotato di una forza soprannaturale e riuscì a fargli mollare la presa, poi lo colpì con un bel diretto sullo zigomo. Nel momento in cui si fermarono in posizione d’attacco, le braccia sollevate a mezzo come pugili, una luce di riconoscimento passò negli occhi del titano.  
«Castiel?» chiese conferma. «L’angelo del giovedì, non è così? Sei Caduto parecchio in basso».  
«Mai quanto te, Kronos» ribatté lui, sputando un po’ di sangue in terra.  
«Vi conoscete?» domandò Dean, rimettendosi in piedi.  
«Non esattamente. Ma entrambi siamo in giro da parecchio tempo» gli rispose il titano, spostandosi in modo da poter sorvegliare entrambi.  
«È finita, Snider» annunciò Ness, apparento sotto la cornice della porta con la ragazza stretta addosso e una rivoltella puntata alla sua tempia bionda.  
«Ethan, che sta succedendo?» gemette lei, terrorizzata.  
Lui sgranò gli occhi, con sincera preoccupazione. «Laila, amore, va tutto bene» tentò di calmarla. «Ce ne andremo, ricominceremo da capo, e nulla di tutto questo sarà mai successo».  
«Perché non le dici la verità, Snider?» propose, invece, Eliot. «Raccontale come hai fatto fuori la sua amica».  
«Ethan?» fece lei, incredula, scrutando il suo volto pallido.  
«Raccontale che razza di mostro sei» rincarò l’Intoccabile.  
«Io sono un _dio_!» ruggì Kronos.  
«Già, ma le cose ti sono un po’ sfuggite di mano, vero?» replicò Dean. «Senza più nessuno che ti offra sacrifici, sei dovuto andare a cercarteli da solo».  
«Solo quelli necessari» ammise il titano, frustrato. «E da quando ho incontrato te, tesoro, non c’è nulla che desideri più di questa vita, di questo tempo. Ho fatto tutto per rimanere con te» tentò di spiegare, voltandosi verso Laila, che iniziò a piangere silenziosamente, scuotendo il capo.  
Castiel non esitò, afferrò al volo il ramo d’ulivo lanciato da Dean e lo affondò nel ventre di Snider. «C’è un unico Dio» bisbigliò, rigirando l’arma. «Tutti gli altri sono solo proiezioni create dalla fantasia degli umani. E tu sei diventato un incubo, Kronos».  
Il corpo ricadde scompostamente a terra, lo sguardo rivolto per l’ultima volta all’umana che aveva amato.  
Consegnarono il cadavere di Snider agli agenti di Ness, che lo avrebbero fatto sparire.  
«Quindi, che faremo ora?» domandò il cacciatore.  
«Che ne dite di una birra?» propose Eliot, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Suona come un buon piano» rispose il ragazzo, con un ghigno.  
«Siamo invitati anche noi?» domandò una voce familiare.  
Si voltarono ad incontrare gli occhi dorati di Gabriel e Dean sorrise, prima di venire travolto dall’abbraccio del fratello.  
«Siete in ritardo» disse, divertito.  
L’arcangelo finse di controllare l’orologio. «Le undici e trentaquattro in punto, come aveva detto la cara vecchia Laila Taylor».  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Stavano dando la caccia ad una donna in bianco, come ai bei vecchi tempi, quando i casini cominciarono.  
Il fantasma riuscì a buttare giù una libreria, intrappolando Castiel sotto di essa e, prima che Sam e Dean potessero reagire adeguatamente, il primo venne sbalzato fuori dalla stanza, mentre il secondo si ritrovò con la sua mano traslucida affondata nel petto.  
«Dean!» urlò l’angelo, cercando di strisciare via da sotto quel mobile pesantissimo.  
«Spiacente, figlia di puttana,» rantolò il cacciatore, risucchiando l’aria tra i denti «io non ho mai tradito».  
La donna in bianco si accigliò, contrariata, come se non la pensasse affatto allo stesso modo. Dean boccheggiò, sentendo la presa dello spirito chiudersi ancora più stretta attorno al suo cuore, e per un momento incontrò gli occhi di Castiel; blu, disperati. _Che modo del cazzo di morire, dopo aver superato l’Apocalisse_ , riuscì a pensare, poco prima che gli si annebbiasse la vista.  
Poi risuonò un forte sparo e la mano nel suo petto scomparve.  
Dean crollò a terra, respirando a fatica. Un momento dopo Sam fu al suo fianco, prendendolo per una spalla per controllare se stesse bene.  
«Ho trovato le sue ossa» annunciò.  
«Vai» tossì lui. «Ci penso io qui» gli assicurò poi.  
Il resto finì molto in fretta: il fantasma si estinse in una vampata di fuoco e, insieme, lui e Sam riuscirono a sollevare la libreria abbastanza da liberare Cas.  
Tornarono al motel impolverati, doloranti, ma soddisfatti. Solo Castiel aveva qualcosa che non andava. Non appena rientrarono in camera, gli fece cenno di prendere il primo turno della doccia, cupo e taciturno. Dean non aveva idea di che problema avesse – già da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, in realtà, perché erano settimane che faceva l’emo –, ma decise che l’indagine in merito poteva aspettare.  
Con movimenti lenti e cauti si sfilò la maglietta per controllarsi il torace. Come aveva immaginato, anche se la stronza non era riuscita a spappolargli il cuore gli aveva fatto scoppiare diversi vasi sanguigni. Il suo costato era una fioritura di lividi che promettevano di diventare a breve una dettagliata mappa degli Stati Uniti.  
Sì lavò il più in fretta possibile, poi tornò in camera. Lo sguardo dell’angelo si fissò sul suo petto, esaminandone ogni centimetro, accigliato.  
«Lo so, sono irresistibile» ironizzò lui, riscuotendolo dalla contemplazione.  
Castiel prese il suo posto sotto la doccia e Dean si infilò un paio di jeans puliti, prima che tornasse.  
«Ehi, Cas» lo chiamò, quando lo vide rientrare in camera. «Dammi una mano. Nella mia sacca dovrebbero esserci delle bende e, se sono fortunato, una pomata».  
L’angelo fissò ancora il suo torace con insistenza, gli occhi foschi ed illeggibili. Solo dopo che Dean gli schioccò due dita davanti al viso, si decise a fare quello che gli aveva chiesto.  
Il cacciatore prese il tubetto di pomata e lo aprì, ma Castiel glielo sfilò con gentilezza di mano e si spremette una noce di unguento sulle dita, spalmandogliela addosso usando un tocco sorprendentemente delicato.  
L’angelo indossava solo un asciugamano sui fianchi, quindi non fu difficile per il ragazzo vedere in che condizioni fosse ridotta la sua schiena: lungo tutte le spalle, le reni e anche più giù, per quando riuscisse a vedere, aveva una serie di ecchimosi ed escoriazioni a forma di libreria.  
Dean fischiò e chiuse una mano sul suo polso, fermandolo. «Vacci piano, o non ne resterà per te».  
«Non importa» disse lui, atono, riprendendo a spalmare la pomata.  
«Capisco i lividi, quell’affare pesava una tonnellata, ma perché sei pieno di graffi?» domandò l’altro, confuso. Sembrava che qualcuno l’avesse accarezzato con una grattugia.  
«Ho cercato di strisciare via da sotto gli scaffali e dovevano avere degli intarsi» rispose l’angelo distrattamente, concentrato sul proprio compito.  
Dean ebbe un moto di empatia nei suoi confronti; sembravano fare un male cane. «È per questo che sei tutto imbronciato?» chiese, inclinando la testa per cercare il suo sguardo.  
Castiel sollevò gli occhi, stupito. «No» rispose dopo un momento di silenzio.  
«Okay. Ce l’hai ancora con me, allora? E da quella notte che sono stato al bar che mi tieni il muso». Settimane fa, ormai. Era più o meno da allora che Cas aveva quell’atteggiamento chiuso e cupo.  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Non ero arrabbiato nemmeno quella volta, Dean».  
«Allora cosa c’è che non va?» esclamò, esasperato.  
Le labbra dell’angelo si chiusero in una sottile linea bianca e distolse lo sguardo, spostandolo su un punto indefinito della stanza.  
« _Cas?_ » insistette il ragazzo.  
La sua mano libera si strinse con rabbia sopra le lenzuola e chiuse gli occhi, nervoso. «Stavi per morire davanti ai miei occhi e io non ho potuto fare _nulla_ » tirò fuori a fatica, dopo un lungo momento. «Ero completamente… impotente. _Sono_ impotente».  
Il ragazzo sbatté le ciglia, preso in contropiede. Non era quello che si aspettava. «Ehi, è tutto okay. Sto bene» lo rassicurò, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Non grazie a me» disse, secco. «Dovrei _proteggerti_ , Dean. Non essere un peso. Sono _inutile_ ».  
«Cas, nessuno si aspetta più che tu… insomma, va bene anche se-»  
«No, non va bene!» lo interruppe, alzando la voce più di quanto volesse. Chinò il capo, i pugni che tremavano di frustrazione e rabbia.  
«Ehi, senti, abbiamo un arcangelo come amico, ricordi?» tentò Dean. Avrebbe voluto poggiargli una mano sulla spalla, ma era ridotto così male che temeva di fare solo un gran casino, quindi la posò tra i suoi capelli ancora umidi, tirandoli indietro con gentilezza.  
Castiel afferrò i suoi polsi e lasciò risalire le mani fino al retro delle sue spalle, attirandolo bruscamente contro di sé – un movimento rapido e prepotente pari a quello di una vipera –, poi, come per un ripensamento, lo cinsero con infinita attenzione, quasi stesse toccando un oggetto fragile e delicato.  
Lui boccheggiò, senza sapere bene dove mettere le mani, mentre l’amico si stringeva a lui come un bambino spaventato, come un genitore impazzito di preoccupazione, come un fratello incazzato. Ed era scomodo, perché erano seduti fianco a fianco, ma l’angelo tremava di furia a stento trattenuta, ansia, adrenalina che ancora circolava appena sotto la superficie.  
«Se ti fosse successo qualcosa-» Castiel morse tra i denti e _oh, fanculo!_ , pensò Dean, poggiandogli una mano sulla nuca e tirandoselo ancora di più addosso.  
«Ci vuole ben altro che una puttana evanescente per farmi fuori, okay?» borbottò tra i suoi capelli. «Va tutto bene. Stai andando alla grande. Non sei inutile, sei solo _umano_ , e non c’è _niente_ di sbagliato».  
Castiel lo strinse appena un po’ di più, il volto poggiato contro l’impronta sulla sua spalla, e non disse nulla.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Sam chiuse il rubinetto della doccia con un sospiro, prendendo un asciugamano a caso per tamponare il grosso dell’acqua che ancora gli scorreva addosso. Quando rientrò in camera, con l’unico piano di buttarsi a letto ed occuparlo a stella, scoprì di non essere solo.  
«Uhm, ero venuto qui per un po’ di coccole, ma ora mi vengono altre due o tre idee» sussurrò Gabriel, quasi tra sé.  
Lui sorrise e si avvicinò all’arcangelo seduto ai piedi del materasso, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli soffici. «Ehi» disse, chinandosi a baciarlo. «Come mai questa carenza d’affetto?»  
Gabriel fece una smorfia, poi cinse i suoi fianchi e poggiò le labbra sul suo petto umido. «Mio fratello è un coglione».  
«Ti direi che non è una novità, ma – _uhm_ – quale dei tanti?» fece Sam, divertito, ravviandogli le ciocche color miele.  
«Il più cazzone di tutti: Raphael».  
«Ti sta dando ancora problemi?»  
Al suo rientro in Paradiso, Gabriel era stato accolto da un’intera schiera di angeli felici, preoccupati, festanti. Molti di loro l’avevano creduto morto da secoli, altri avevano seguito dall’alto i recenti fatti e volevano sapere da lui cosa Dio pianificasse, tutti gli erano ugualmente fedeli.  
Lui aveva spiegato che Papà era latitante – cosa che ancora molti ignoravano – e che lasciava, quindi che gli stava più che bene, che ognuno si facesse gli affari propri. Era il Libero Arbitrio ed era loro.  
Spiegare il Libero Arbitrio agli angeli, tuttavia, era come tentare di far leggere _L’Inferno_ di Dante Alighieri ad una classe di dislessici – con tutto il rispetto per i dislessici –, perlomeno per quanto riguardava la maggior parte di loro. Gabriel, comunque, si era impegnato, ci aveva speso del tempo e quella schiera di bambini confusi e sperduti gli era più fedele che mai.  
Poi era arrivato Raphael, con la sua idea di riaprire la Gabbia e dare nuovamente il via all’Apocalisse, perché “era quello che il Padre voleva”.  
Gabe, come si suol dire, ci aveva visto rosso. Aveva tirato giù dal suo piedistallo quel pallone gonfiato e assetato di potere – sul serio, era sempre stato lì a leccare il culo di Michael in attesa di prenderne il posto – e aveva spiegato due cosucce anche a lui. A suon di Grazia appena aggiustata.  
Il punto, comunque, era che Gabriel detestava comandare e ora era costretto a vigilare sul Paradiso per accertarsi che quel coglione non combinasse altri danni.  
«È sempre stato una spina nel culo» sospirò l’arcangelo sulla sua pelle.  
«Tu però sei più potente, giusto?» domandò Sam.  
«Ovvio, a Mike e Lucy stavo simpatico, _io_. Mi hanno insegnato tutti i loro trucchi. Ma ora-» sorrise sfacciato, infilando due dita oltre l’orlo dell’asciugamano, che cadde a terra con un soffice tonfo «passiamo a cose più interessanti» concluse, scendendo lungo il suo ventre con una morbida scia di baci.  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e reclinò indietro il capo, liberando un sospiro.  
   
*°*°*°*°*  
   
Dean si svegliò molto presto, il petto ancora dolorante ed il naso affondato tra i capelli di Castiel.  
L’angelo non gli stava addosso, aveva solo la testa sul suo stesso cuscino; dormiva a pancia in giù il volto poggiato su un braccio, il torso nudo per evitare che il pigiama si incollasse ai tagli ancora freschi.  
Prima di poterselo impedire, Dean respirò accidentalmente il profumo del suo shampoo. Solo in un secondo momento si accorse che, oltre ai graffi e ai lividi, la schiena di Castiel era coperta anche di sudore freddo. Le mani artigliavano le lenzuola e, alzandosi su un gomito, il ragazzo poté constatare che anche il viso era accigliato, i denti stretti, il respiro sincopato.  
«Cas» lo chiamò, cercando di sciogliere i suoi pugni chiusi; non sapeva dove altro toccarlo senza fargli male. « _Cas_ , svegliati. Va tutto bene» sussurrò vicino al suo orecchio.  
Un lungo brivido gelido rotolò lungo la spina dorsale dell’angelo, scuotendolo tutto, prima che aprisse gli occhi. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo, poi guardò la mano sopra la sua e si mosse con attenzione fino a incontrare lo sguardo dell’altro. Deglutì a fatica, Castiel, e gli accarezzò il collo in un gesto molto intimo, ma i suoi occhi erano troppo malinconici perché il cacciatore potesse risentirsi.  
«Ehi, sorgi e splendi, Cas» disse piano, accennando un sorriso.  
Lui esalò un respiro così carico di sollievo che a Dean si strinse un po’ il cuore.  
«Stai bene» osservò Castiel, come se quella fosse l’unica cosa davvero importante, poi chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
Dean si chiese che diavolo avesse sognato per essere tanto preoccupato per lui, ma preferì non fare domande.


	3. Capitolo 3

Ogni tanto si prendevano del tempo libero, perché era necessario e soprattutto perché dopo l’Apocalisse tutti loro avevano bisogno di ricordare cosa significasse _vivere_. E Gabriel era un esperto nel godersi la vita.  
Per Sam era ancora strano, a volte. Erano anni che non aveva un appuntamento e vedersi portare via all’improvviso per ritrovarsi in qualche ristorante elegante, vestiti di tutto punto, non era qualcosa a cui era abituato affatto, ma l’arcangelo sapeva rendere divertente anche la più bizzarra delle situazioni.  
«Uhm… niente male» convenne Gabriel, notando lo sguardo di Sam perdersi un attimo alla vista di una bella biondina.  
Lui arrossì imbarazzato, insomma non era carino farsi beccare a guardare un’altra mentre uscivi con il tuo ragazzo, ma Gabe rise e gli diede una pacca sulla coscia.  
«Ti mancano le donne?» gli domandò, malizioso.  
«No. Non davvero» rispose Sam, dopo un momento di riflessione. Certo, non era cieco, ma era del tutto soddisfatto della sua vita sessuale, in quel momento.  
«Sai, potremmo arrangiare qualcosa, se tu volessi» buttò lì l’arcangelo. «Potrei alzarmi e invitare quella gentile signorina al nostro tavolo. Sembrava apprezzare parecchio la nostra attenzione».  
Il cacciatore boccheggiò, intuendo dove il discorso stesse andando a parare, ma Gabriel non gli diede il tempo di dire nulla.  
«Oppure… oppure potrei, sai-» schioccò le dita, in un gesto molto esplicativo, «e prendere quella forma. Potrebbe essere divertente».  
Sam sbuffò, arricciando il naso. «No, amico. Sul serio, no. Mi piacciono le cose così come stanno».  
«Oh, avanti, Sammy. So che sotto sotto sei più pervertito di quanto vuoi dare a vedere» lo provocò, ammiccante. «Sai, non abbiamo nemmeno bisogno di invitarla. Potrei semplicemente materializzare la sua copia nuda e coperta di panna sul nostro letto».  
Il cacciatore si leccò le labbra e rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, contemplativo. «Potresti materializzare anche una tua copia?»  
Gabe sbatté le ciglia, preso in contropiede, poi ghignò e si chinò sul suo orecchio quasi con un ringhio. «Oh, tu, piccola puttanella perversa. So benissimo cosa vuoi».  
Oh sì, Sam era perfettamente soddisfatto della sua vita sessuale. Nessun rimpianto.  
I momenti che preferiva, comunque, era quando uscivano tutti assieme. Dean aveva fatto della propria missione personale insegnare a Castiel un po’ di cultura popolare, quindi almeno ogni due settimane tutti loro si ritrovavano sui sedili bui di una sala del cinema o in qualche drive-in per una maratona di vecchi film.  
«Non capisco» tentò Cas, chinandosi verso il maggiore dei Winchester per porre chissà quale strana domanda.  
«Shhh. Prima guarda, poi chiedi. Non si parla durante i film, moccioso» gli spiegò il cacciatore, per quella che doveva essere la millesima volta.  
«Ma-»  
« _Shhh_ » lì rimproverò qualcuno dalla fila dietro a loro, e Sam sorrise al buio, passando a Cas la sua ciotola di popcorn.

*°*°*°*°*

Si trovavano in North Dakota, quando successe, e Dean avrebbe dovuto essere più preparato, davvero. Insomma, non era un pivellino, avrebbe dovuto arrivarci prima, Cristo.  
Era un cazzo di mutaforma e aveva preso l’aspetto di Castiel, e lui aveva esitato un attimo, solo un attimo, ma era stato sufficiente a trovarsi il bastardo addosso, le sue mani chiuse sulla gola, la pistola volata a due metri di distanza, la schiena che grattava contro l’asfalto umido di pioggia.  
Cercò di allentare la presa, ma quelle dita sembravano d’acciaio. _Merda, come cazzo ci ha trovato?_ , pensò, sferrandogli una ginocchiata sui fianchi; quello parve non accorgersene nemmeno. Il cameriere alla tavola calda, doveva essere lui. Probabilmente li aveva sentiti parlare del caso e poi li aveva seguiti al motel.  
Pensò a Cas, il suo Cas, quello vero, uscito per andare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare, imbronciato e deciso – _«Posso fare da solo, Dean»_ – e a Sam, che era ancora all’obitorio per vedere l’ultimo corpo.  
«Non era così che ti avevo immaginato sotto di me, Dean» disse il mutaforma, con la voce di Castiel, mentre la sua vista già si offuscava. «È un peccato, dopo tutto questo tempo».  
Lui si costrinse ad ignorarlo, mentre cercava di muoversi per estrarre il coltello d’argento dalla fondina alla caviglia; poteva anche avere l’aspetto del suo angelo, ma non sapeva un cazzo di loro.  
E poi qualcuno prese il mostro per le spalle e glielo strappò di dosso. Il cacciatore si piegò su un fianco, tossendo per ritrovare l’aria, e all’improvviso c’erano due Castiel che lottavano l’uno contro l’altro.  
Raccolse la pistola e cercò di prendere la mira, ma – _merda!_ – i due erano troppo vicini ed avvinghiati, e a lui girava ancora la testa per la carenza d’ossigeno.  
«Sparagli, Dean!» urlò uno dei due, poi parti un colpo, ma non era stato lui.  
Vide uno dei due portarsi una mano all’addome, il sangue scorrere tra le sue dita bianche, poi l’altro scattò, correndo verso la strada.  
«Cas? _Cas_ » gridò, il cacciatore, e lo prese tra le braccia proprio mentre le sue ginocchia cedevano.  
«Mi ha… strappato di mano la pistola» bisbigliò l’angelo.  
«Shhh, fa silenzio, smettila di parlare». Dean sentì un panico gelido colargli addosso. Doveva portarlo in ospedale, doveva- doveva- « _Gabriel!_ » urlò, prima di ragionare. «Gabe, ti prego, _ti prego_ , porta il tuo culo qui, _ora_ » ringhiò, levandosi la giacca e premendola sulla ferita.  
Se Castiel fosse morto, non ci sarebbe stato modo di riportarlo indietro. Non ci sarebbe stato _nulla_ da riportare in vita.  
«Cristo, Cas, tieni gli occhi aperti, non svenire» sbottò, schiaffeggiandogli guance, quando vide le sue palpebre scendere a mezz’asta. «Cas!»  
Poi sentì un battito d’ali accanto a sé e avrebbe quasi potuto singhiozzare per il sollievo, nel momento in cui sollevò lo sguardo.  
«Merda, Winchester» imprecò l’arcangelo, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. Controllò il polso di Castiel, poi gli sfiorò la fronte con due dita. «Sveglia, fratellino» bisbigliò, e lui riaprì gli occhi con un respiro secco.  
Il tempo rallentò. Dean sospirò, stringendolo inconsciamente di più a sé, le spalle che crollavano per la scomparsa improvvisa della tensione.  
« _Fiù_ , c’è mancato poco stavolta» asserì Gabriel, aprendosi in un grande sorriso. «Eri più di là che di qua, ragazzino» gli diede due pacche su una spalla e gli arruffò i capelli.  
L’angelo sembrava confuso, poi rimise a fuoco i parcheggi del motel, la busta del fastfood rovesciata a terra, la Colt di Dean poggiata da parte. «È scappato» osservò  
 _Chi se ne sbatte_ , si disse lui, prima di potersi frenare. «Ci penseremo dopo» asserì, la voce ancora bassa e grave. «Grazie, Gabe» aggiunse, aiutando l’amico a rimettersi in piedi. «Tu sei okay?»  
Castiel annuì e l’arcangelo gli strinse gentilmente un braccio.  
«Vado a fare un salutino al mio principe. A dopo, pasticcini» cinguettò, prima di scomparire in uno svolazzo d’ali.  
Il cacciatore fece una smorfia schifata a quei nomignoli, cercando di non immaginarsi suo fratello e quell’idiota vestiti in calzamaglia.  
«Stai bene, Dean?» lo interrogò Cas, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Lui incontrò il suo sguardo mentre le mani dell’angelo si allungavano a controllargli la gola; probabilmente i segni delle dita del mutaforma stavano già apparendo. Gli occhi di Castiel erano blu, stretti e preoccupati, come se fosse stato _Dean_ quello a un passo dal morire dissanguato sull’asfalto, tra le sue braccia.  
«Non è nulla» sbuffò il ragazzo. «Su, raccogli quella busta e andiamo dentro».  
Mangiare fu più complicato del previsto. Lo stronzo gli aveva quasi schiacciato la trachea, ma a dire il vero stava ingoiando meccanicamente; aveva perso ogni interesse per il cibo, non ne sentiva nemmeno il sapore.  
Nonostante si fosse lavato le mani, aveva ancora l’impressione di avere il sangue incrostato sotto le unghie. Chiuse le dita a pugno per celarne il tremore, mentre quelle strette attorno alla bottiglia di birra sbiancarono, tanto la stava stringendo forte.  
Castiel si era cambiato, aveva gettato via i vestiti sporchi e sembrava come nuovo. Ora mangiava davanti a lui, tranquillo, lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata al suo collo. «Fa molto male?» domandò apprensivo.  
«È solo un graffio» rispose Dean atono, lasciando il panino a metà, nauseato. Si alzò in piedi, prese Cas per un gomito e lo tirò su.  
«Dean?» domandò lui, confuso.  
«Sono stanco. Andiamo a letto» disse solo; perfino alle sue stesse orecchie suonava più come una richiesta che un ordine.  
L’angelo lo seguì, docile, senza fare domande, e si mosse impacciato quando si infilarono sotto le coperte, ragionevolmente troppo sveglio per dormire, visto l’orario. Dean spense la luce e se lo tirò addosso, e Cas emise giusto un piccolo _Oh!_ , prima di poggiare il viso sul suo petto e lasciarsi abbracciare.

*°*°*°*°*

Solitamente la mattina era Sam a bussare alla porta e controllare che fossero pronti ad andare a fare colazione, perché Dean si rifiutava di farlo sapendo di poter trovare Gabriel nel suo letto e di vedere parti di quei due che – per quanto lo riguardava – non avrebbero mai dovuto uscire alla luce del sole. Ma quella mattina nessuno bussò alla porta, nessuna sveglia squillò.  
Quando Dean aprì gli occhi il sole doveva essere già alto, a giudicare dalla violenza con cui filtrava dalle persiane. Il suo orologio da polso lo informò che erano le nove passate e, voltando lo sguardo al suo fianco, scoprì che Castiel era perfettamente sveglio. Aderente al suo fianco, incastrato sotto il suo braccio, gli occhi blu che lo guardavano attenti e curiosi, il mento poggiato sul suo petto, la mano destra che, in qualche modo, era passata sotto la sua ascella, aveva aggirato la sua spalla e ricalcava perfettamente il marchio semi-nascosto dalla manica della sua maglia.  
«Ehi» borbottò il ragazzo, con voce roca, sbattendo le ciglia appesantite dal sonno. Solo in un secondo momento si accorse di avere le dita affondate tra quei capelli scuri e che era il suo braccio a tenere l’angelo intrappolato contro il suo corpo.  
Smise di respirare; la sua testa era una vasta landa desolata, non riusciva a pensare a nulla. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a disagio, sarebbe dovuto essere più scomodo di così, ma non lo era. Pur con il mento di Cas, ruvido di barba, piantato poco sopra un capezzolo e i suoi fianchi strettissimi e spigolosi contro di sé, non c’era nulla di innaturale o di imbarazzante.  
Forse era stato anestetizzato dalle lunghe settimane passate a dormire insieme, o forse la presenza di Castiel aveva un qualche effetto sedativo sulla sua anima, non ne aveva idea, ma si sentiva bene, al sicuro, più rilassato di quanto fosse mai stato da molto tempo a quella parte.  
«Buongiorno, Dean» sussurrò lui, la voce sempre bassa e vibrante, il respiro che rotolava sulle sue clavicole. Dita fresche risalirono a tastare con gentilezza il suo collo e solo allora il ragazzo si rese conto di quanto cazzo facesse male. «I segni sono molto marcati» disse Cas, come in conferma.  
«Sembra che dovrò trovare del fondotinta o prendermi un giorno di ferie» arguì il cacciatore, schiarendosi la voce.  
«Potresti usare una sciarpa» suggerì l’altro.  
«Le sciarpe si usano in inverno, quando sei malato, o quando sei gay» sbuffò Dean. «Hai fame?» domandò poi. E non poteva credere di star intrattenendo un’intera conversazione intrecciato in quel modo con il suo migliore amico. Era un po’ come quando Sam era molto piccolo e si addormentava addosso a lui mentre guardavano i cartoni animati; era la stessa sensazione un tantino scomoda ma tranquilla.  
«No» rispose l’angelo, dopo un lungo momento in cui semplicemente si fissarono negli occhi. La sua mano era poggiata nell’incavo della spalla di Dean e con il pollice tracciava i segni sul collo, come se potesse lenirli solo con quel tocco. Non era vero, ovviamente, ma era una bella sensazione.  
«Okay» sospirò il cacciatore, i polpastrelli premuti contro la sua nuca, a contatto con le pulsazioni sotto la cute, regolari, _presenti_.  
Non ricordava il momento in cui si era addormentato, né quanto fosse passato da quando si erano infilati a letto, semplicemente ad un certo punto era scivolato nel sonno, ascoltando il respiro ritmico e tranquillo di Castiel, così caldo contro il cotone della sua maglietta, così vivo. Non l’aveva sentito agitarsi, quella notte, né gemere.  
«Hai dormito?» chiese sospettoso, scostandosi un po’ per incontrare meglio il suo sguardo.  
«Non proprio» rispose lui, nascondendo per metà il viso contro il suo petto, gli occhi grandi e blu che lo fissavano miti come quelli di un coniglietto.  
«Perché?» chiese il ragazzo, accigliato.  
«Credo sia un effetto collaterale del potere di Gabriel. Mi sento come nuovo, pieno di energie» spiegò tranquillo.  
«Uhm» mugugnò Dean, tornando a poggiarsi sul cuscino. Le dita di Castiel ripresero ad accarezzarlo e lui chiuse gli occhi, vinto da un’insolita pigrizia. Non aveva voglia di fare nulla, non aveva voglia di pensare, di uscire fuori da quella porta, di doversi preoccupare di quel mutaforma del cazzo e di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ieri Castiel gli era quasi morto fra le braccia e all’improvviso un sacco di cose sembravano molto meno importanti.  
E Cas era così calmo, ora, sereno come non lo vedeva da settimane.  
«Stai bene qui? Voglio dire- so che essere umani è uno schifo ma- uhm, non è così male, no? Ci sono anche delle cose positive-» tentò. Non si era mai davvero preoccupato di come Cas stesse vivendo la cosa, non gli aveva mai chiesto se gli mancava il Paradiso, i suoi fratelli, se volesse davvero stare con lui e Sam o se lo facesse solo perché non sapeva dove altro andare. Gli sembrava stupido chiedere quelle cose, e invadente; non era una cazzo di domanda da fare se gli mancasse la sua casa e la sua famiglia, e se loro fossero un sostituto accettabile, ecco.  
«Questo mi piace» ammise l’angelo, stringendosi impercettibilmente di più a lui. «Stare con te e Sam. Da quando sono- Caduto le cose sembrano… diverse. Mi sento- più vicino a te, a voi».  
Dean annuì impercettibilmente, senza lasciare mai i suoi occhi. «Sei uno di noi, Cas. Con o senza ali» gli assicurò.  
L’angelo pressò appena la mano sul marchio sopra la sua spalla e lui percepì un caldo brivido rotolargli giù per la schiena, come se Cas fosse ancora in grado di accedere a una parte di lui, malgrado tutto.  
«Come ci riesci?» domandò, stupito, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a disagio, sapendo che qualcuno aveva un così libero accesso alla sua anima, invece – _Dio!_ – si sentiva così bene; Castiel era la sua ancora.  
Lui si agitò appena e la sua lingua fece capolino tra le labbra pallide, inumidendole. «Non ti piacerebbe la risposta» asserì.  
«Voglio sentirla comunque».  
Castiel pressò di nuovo la mano sul marchio, più forte, più a lungo stavolta, e Dean sentì un calore intenso irradiarsi da lì e insinuarsi in tutto il corpo. «Sei mio» spiegò l’angelo, guardandolo boccheggiare. «Il mio protetto».  
Questi chiuse gli occhi e si inarcò appena, mentre il calore si concentrava in una bolla pulsante al centro del suo torace. «Cosa significa esattamente?» esalò, guardandolo tra le ciglia.  
«Che siamo legati» rispose Cas. E, okay, andava bene, in fondo Dean l’aveva sempre saputo, anche senza quella lezioncina sulle equazioni piumose. Marchio uguale legame, chiaro e cristallino.  
«Uhm» sospirò, stendendosi di nuovo; diamine, era una sensazione quasi troppo bella.  
Castiel chiuse docilmente gli occhi, e rimasero così per ore intere. Nessuno dei due si addormentò di nuovo, ma sembrava che niente avrebbe potuto schiodarli dal letto quella mattina, i corpi intrecciati che si muovevano appena, il silenzio riempito solo dai loro respiri e qualche sporadica parola sussurrata, nella luce filtrata dalle persiane.  
Almeno fino a che lo stomaco di Dean non iniziò a brontolare per la fame e non poté più resistere alla necessità di andare in bagno.

*°*°*°*°*

Dean osservò la schiena di Castiel sparire sotto una maglietta pulita, mentre entrambi si cambiavano, incredulo di aver tenuto contro di sé quei fianchi stretti per più di dodici ore. La cosa peggiore, probabilmente, era che ora aveva l’impressione che gli mancasse qualcosa, come quando si abituava a portare un anello per troppo tempo e poi, togliendolo, sentiva formicolare il dito. Fastidioso.  
Si infilò la giacca con gesti nervosi e prese le chiavi della Nova – quelle dell’Impala le aveva ancora Sam.  
«Cosa vorresti mangiare?» domandò, giusto per spezzare il silenzio.  
«Pancake» rispose subito l’amico, le dita pallide che sbucavano dalle maniche del trench ed i capelli ancora più arruffati del solito.  
Dean sorrise divertito. «Ancora?» esclamò, senza poterne fare a meno; li aveva presi anche il giorno prima ed era ormai ora di pranzo, quindi si supponeva che dovessero mangiare qualcosa di più sostanzioso.  
Castiel gli si accostò, sfiorandogli il collo macchiato di viola con circospezione. «Forse sarebbe meglio prendere qualcosa in un drive through» convenne.  
«Non intendevo questo» lo rassicurò lui, afferrando il suo polso. «Se vuoi i pancake, avrai i tuoi pancake» aggiunse, circondandogli amichevolmente le spalle con un braccio; che diavolo, lui non era quel bacchettone di Sammy.  
Una battito d’ali li riscosse, facendoli sussultare. «Aww, siete così carini» chiocciò Gabriel. «Buongiorno Pisolo e Nannolo, ci tenevo ad informarvi che ci abbiamo pensato Sammy-Pooh ed io a sistemare il cattivone di turno».  
«E dov’è Sam, adesso?» chiese Dean, inarcando un sopraciglio.  
«Sta ancora dormendo. Tra il mutaforma e, be’, _altre cose_ , abbiamo fatto le ore piccole» rispose l’arcangelo, compiaciuto, sedendosi al tavolo. «Stavate uscendo, per caso?»  
«Sì. Ma suppongo che tu non sia qui per caso, fratello» osservò Castiel.  
«Bingo, Baby» confermò. «Dobbiamo parlare».  
«Non si può rimandare? Stiamo morendo di fame» tentò il cacciatore.  
Gabriel schioccò le dita e sul tavolo comparve ogni ben di Dio immaginabile. «Sedetevi» ordinò, molto serio.  
«Qualcosa mi dice che Sammy non sta ancora dormendo per puro caso, uhm?» arguì il maggiore dei Winchester.  
«Aveva davvero bisogno di riposare» disse l’arcangelo. «E questa è una conversazione che voglio avere solo con voi, senza che veniate influenzati da chiunque altro».  
Dean e Castiel si scambiarono uno sguardo, evidentemente soppesando le intenzioni di Gabriel, prima di sedersi di fronte a lui. Il cacciatore prese per sé un’enorme fetta di crostata ai frutti di bosco e l’assaggiò deliziato, poi invitò l’ospite a parlare.  
«Riguarda quello che è successo ieri» esordì l’arcangelo, attirando la loro attenzione. Prese qualcosa dall’interno della propria giacca e la poggiò sul ripiano: una fialetta piena di luce azzurra e brillante.  
«Quella è-» cominciò Cas.  
«Il terzo di Grazia che avevo perso prima dell’Apocalisse» confermò Gabriel. «Sammy ha raccolto le piume e io sono riuscito a ricavarne questa. Per ovvi motivi – quali il provvidenziale intervento di Papà – ora non mi serve più».  
«E tu vorresti cederla a me?» azzardò l’angelo, sotto l’occhio attento di Dean.  
«No, carino. Non essendo tua, rischiamo che la Grazia non ti accetti; un po’ come succede agli umani quando il loro corpo rigetta un organo impiantato da quello di un altro».  
«Parla chiaro, allora. Che intenzioni hai?» lo interrogò il cacciatore.  
«Sapete entrambi che se Cas dovesse morire, sparirebbe e basta, giusto? Niente Paradiso, Inferno o altri luoghi accessibili da cui recuperarlo, perché non ha un’anima» cominciò Gabriel e, quando entrambi annuirono, arrivò al dunque: «Voglio usare la mia Grazia per legare Castiel alla tua anima, Dean».  
Questi corrucciò la fronte. «È possibile?» domandò, perplesso.  
«Dovrei dividere la tua anima, ma sì, è possibile».  
«Si può _dividere_ un’anima? Tipo un _Horcrux_?» sbuffò Dean.  
«Yeah, magari senza imitare troppo Voldemort, però. L’anima è fatta essenzialmente di due parti: la tua personalità, tutto ciò che ti rende unico ed irripetibile, e una componente identica a tutte le altre, che è pura energia e che si potrebbe definire il soffio divino» spiegò l’arcangelo. «Quella che prenderò è parte della seconda».  
Il cacciatore stava per chiedere come diavolo funzionasse, quando Castiel lo interruppe con un secco: «No».  
«Fratellino-» cominciò Gabriel.  
«Ho detto _no_ , fine della storia. Non ti permetterò di coinvolgere Dean in una cosa così invadente e pericolosa».  
«Cas?» tentò il cacciatore, cercando di attirare il suo sguardo. Solo quando lui si voltò – con molta riluttanza – al suo indirizzo, Dean continuò: «Credo che sia il caso di sentire tutto quello che ha da dire».  
«Tu non capisci, Dean» asserì l’angelo.  
«Allora spiegami» lo incitò.  
«Quello che vuole fare- significa _spezzare_ la tua anima, cederne una parte a me. E non è tutto. Questo ci legherebbe _per sempre_. Divideremo perfino lo stesso Paradiso, come- come _anime gemelle_ » spiegò.  
«Non mi sembra così male» osservò Dean, non comprendendo il motivo di tanto chiasso. «Ti eviterebbe di sparire nel nulla. Non dicevi che volevi vedere il mio Paradiso?»  
«Credo che tu non comprenda il concetto di _per sempre_ » asserì Castiel. «Dividere lo stesso Paradiso non è- non è qualcosa che si può cambiare quando sei stanco, o arrabbiato. Non è come convivere sulla terra e poter andare a farti un giro in macchina quando sei di cattivo umore. Significa in _eterno_. Stare all’infinito con me, Dean. È davvero _questo_ che vuoi?» tentò di farlo ragionare.  
Gabriel era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, ma osservandoli comprese che non erano ancora pronti a parlarne sul serio. «Vi lascio soli, ragazzi. Chiamatemi quando sarete pronti ad ascoltarmi» disse, prima di sparire in uno svolazzo d’ali.  
Il cacciatore vi badò solo di sfuggita, mentre osservava gli occhi di Castiel, così malinconici e carichi di preoccupazione. Abbassò il capo, annuendo tra sé. Be’, certo, aveva senso, aveva perfettamente senso; presto o tardi Cas si sarebbe stancato di lui, forse molto prima che arrivassero in Paradiso, e che cazzo di diritto aveva lui di costringerlo a stargli per sempre accanto? Però l’eternità a litigare insieme sembrava sempre meglio di dissolversi nel nulla.  
Prese un respiro profondo ed intrecciò le dita in grembo. «Senti, capisco che non sono la migliore delle compagnie, davvero, ma- potrebbe salvarti, no? L’importante è questo».  
«Dean, non- non intendevo quello» si affrettò a dire l’amico. «È solo che- tu sei umano, non riesci a figurarti qualcosa di così _infinito_ come lo scorrere del tempo, ma- arriverà il giorno in cui ne avrai abbastanza di me. E- non credo che sarei capace di sopportarlo» ammise, la voce che si affievoliva, come se la sua gola fosse ostruita da qualcosa di incredibilmente doloroso.  
 _Oh_ , pensò lui sorpreso e deglutì, poi si coprì la bocca con una mano, sfregandovi le dita sopra. E ridacchiò, in modo un po’ ironico e nervoso, perché a quanto pare erano proprio due idioti.  
L’angelo si accigliò perplesso e si tirò indietro, forse infastidito dalla sua reazione, ma Dean gli strinse una spalla, trattenendolo. «Tutto qui il problema?»  
«N- No. Ma non mi pare un aspetto trascurabile» disse Castiel, risentito.  
Dean lasciò risalire la mano fino alla sua nuca, strizzandola un po’. «Sai, non mi piace stare da solo. Non ne sono proprio capace. È una cosa che mi fa impazzire. Quindi- per quanto mi riguarda, mi farebbe comodo un coinquilino, lassù ai piani alti» sorrise a mezzo, un po’ imbarazzato, ma non lasciò andare la presa.  
«Dean,» mormorò lui, gli occhi pieni di apprensione e di qualcosa di ancora più tormentoso, «ci sono tanti di quei motivi per i quali questa cosa è sbagliata. Non dovresti mettere di nuovo in gioco la tua anima. Pensavo che questo l’avessi imparato. È la cosa più preziosa che hai ed è bellissima e io-» tentò, ma il ragazzo lo interruppe, lasciando cadere la mano, infastidito.  
«Non la sto vendendo al diavolo, okay? Non la sto buttando via. Ne sto dividendo una parte con te. E- amico, non so quanto un’anima come la mia sia sfruttabile,» perché era così strappata e malata e _sporca_ , «ma se in qualche modo può essere utile, è tua. Un terzo, metà, anche tutta, non mi importa, Cas».  
«Importa a _me_ » calcò l’angelo, stringendo i pugni.  
«Già, probabilmente non è un granché come offerta» ammise Dean, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia. Perché stava proponendo ad un angelo uno straccio. Uno straccio ricavato da un vecchio calzino consumato.  
«Sta zitto. Solo, _sta zitto_ » mormorò Castiel, quasi senza voce, serrando le palpebre così strette che lui si chiese se non facesse male. «Solo io so quanto esattamente la tua anima sia luminosa e potente e- tutto questo è troppo, Dean».  
Lui si agitò sulla sua sedia, perché Cas stava dicendo un sacco di stronzate. «Senti, è un regalo, okay? Quindi, _accettalo_. Uhm?» ritentò. «È importante per me» concluse, e fanculo, non era bravo con le parole, ma non poteva perdere Cas, non così, non se aveva una chance di salvarlo.  
Castiel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sconfitto, e fu una risposta più che sufficiente.

*°*°*°*°*

Decisero di mangiare quanto più possibile, prima di chiamare Gabriel per ulteriori chiarimenti.  
«Forse dovremmo aspettare e parlarne anche con Sam» disse Castiel, nell’evidente tentativo di prendere tempo.  
«No» rispose Dean, la bocca piena della seconda fetta di cheesecake. «Gabe ha ragione, questa cosa riguarda solo noi. Ed è la _mia_ anima, quindi non lascerò che siano gli altri a dirmi cosa fare».  
L’angelo sospirò e lui lo guardò circospetto per un lungo momento, masticando molto piano. «Preferiresti- non so, essere legato a qualcun altro?» chiese serio. «Potrei capirlo, sai? Solo che- uhm, non è così facile trovare candidati disponibili, suppongo».  
Castiel venne scosso da un lungo brivido freddo, molto palpabile. «Non posso immaginare di essere legato a chiunque altro. Nemmeno a Sam» confessò. «Inoltre, credo che il piano di Gabriel possa funzionare solo perché, in parte, noi siamo già legati».  
Il cacciatore annuì, pensieroso. «È così male? Condividere un’anima, intendo».  
Cas lo guardò a lungo, gli occhi blu fissi nei suoi, antichi e imperscrutabili. «Dipende dalla persona con cui la dividi» rispose infine, con un piccolo sospiro.  
«È una cosa molto seria, uhm?» rilevò Dean e l’altro annuì. «Be’, allora sentiamo che altro ha da dire Willy Wonka» disse. «Gabe? Ehi, Gabe, porta le tue chiappe piumose qui, amico» lo chiamò.  
«Ce ne avete messo di tempo» sbuffò questi, annoiato, comparendo quasi subito.  
«La signora qui fa un po’ la preziosa» spiegò il ragazzo. «Ed io stavo morendo di fame».  
«Non sono una signora, Dean» borbottò Castiel.  
Lui sorrise di sfuggita, ma lo ignorò. «Allora, come funziona questo _abracadabra_?» domandò all’indirizzo dell’arcangelo.  
Gabriel si accomodò di fronte a loro, come prima, e li scrutò molto serio. «È necessario che capiate due cose: un’operazione del genere in teoria è possibile, ma in pratica non è mai stata fatta. Di conseguenza, non so quali e quanti effetti collaterali avrà, quanto esattamente sarete legati e come funzionerà in seguito l’intera faccenda».  
«Stiamo puntando tutto sul rosso» arguì Dean.  
Castiel aveva lo sguardo di uno a cui la faccenda piaceva sempre meno.  
L’arcangelo annuì. «Questa cosa è fattibile solo perché tu porti già il marchio di Cas addosso. E onestamente, Dean, le persone tirate fuori dall’Inferno non sono tante, eppure ne ho viste diverse nella mia vita – io stesso ho salvato Sam e ora siamo legati –, ma mai nessuno ha mostrato di aver stretto un rapporto come il vostro. Tra di voi c’è un’affinità evidente, unica, e senza di quella non me la sentirei di rischiare» ammise.  
Per qualche motivo, quell’osservazione mise il ragazzo un po’ in imbarazzo; aveva sempre creduto che buona parte di quello che univa lui e Cas fosse dovuto al fatto che l’angelo l’avesse “salvato dalla perdizione”, invece – a quanto pareva – ancora una volta erano un caso eccezionale.  
I pugni di Castiel si chiusero stretti sopra al tavolo. «Quanto è pericoloso, esattamente?» domandò.  
«Non lo so, fratello» rispose con sincerità Gabriel.  
Lo sguardo di Castiel non era affatto rassicurante. Era duro come marmo e prometteva dolorose ripercussioni.  
«Cas? Ehi, _Cas_ » lo chiamò Dean «Ci sta facendo un favore» gli ricordò. «Soprattutto a _te_ , in effetti».  
«Non mi importa» rispose lui, impassibile «Se questa cosa dovesse avere qualunque tipo di ripercussione negativa su Dean-» cominciò.  
«L’affronterò da uomo» tagliò corto il cacciatore, afferrandolo per una spalla ed obbligandolo a voltarsi. «È una mia scelta, Cas».  
«E se dovessi morire? Se questa cosa ti ammazzasse nel processo, o quando io verrò ucciso?»  
«Allora Gabe mi riporterà in vita, vero? È il Boss ai piani alti, ora» asserì, cercando gli occhi dorati dell’arcangelo, che annuì molto serio.  
«Farò tutto il possibile per proteggere Dean e te durante la formula, Castiel, hai la mia parola» asserì. «E per quanto riguarda la morte dell’uno o dell’altro _dopo_ che verrete legati, non sono sicuro di come funzionerà esattamente. È possibile che il primo a morire voli su in Paradiso in attesa del secondo, come è altrettanto possibile che resti bloccato in un limbo, ad aspettare che venga l’ora anche per l’altro, perché sarete due parti della stessa anima» spiegò.  
«Ma in quel caso, potremmo riportarlo indietro, non è così?» chiese Dean «Perché non svanirebbe, sarebbe comunque _vivo_ da qualche parte».  
«Sì, è così» convenne Gabriel.  
Il cacciatore imbronciò le labbra in una piccola smorfia d’apprezzamento. «Per me va bene» disse convinto.  
« **Dean** » esclamò Castiel.  
«Cosa? Pensavo fossimo d’accordo» sbottò, esasperato.  
L’angelo si alzò in piedi e stornò lo sguardo attorno a sé. «Questa cosa non è mai stata fatta prima d’ora, Dean» scandì, dopo essersi un po’ calmato.  
«Mi fido di Gabe» rispose lui, serio, sorprendendo l’arcangelo «E, cosa ancora più importante, ne vale la pena» calcò.  
Le mani di Castiel si chiusero di nuovo in pugni, fino a sbiancare, e sollevò lo sguardo al cielo.  
«Accetta il fatto che nessuno qui vuole perderti, Cassie» consigliò Gabriel, in un sussurro gentile.  
L’angelo prese un respiro profondo, gli occhi un po’ lucidi, poi si sedette di nuovo, silenzioso e composto. Dean gli strinse brevemente il braccio.  
«Allora, quando lo facciamo?» chiese poi.

*°*°*°*°*

Sam non la prese affatto bene, specialmente nei confronti di Gabriel.  
«Hai agito alle mie spalle» sbottò, puntandogli un dito contro.  
L’arcangelo alzò le mani in segno di resa, tentando di mostrarsi il più innocente possibile. «Non è così. Piccolo, lo sai che questo non riguarda noi» tentò di farlo ragionare. «Non è una nostra decisione».  
«È mio fratello» esclamò il minore dei Winchester.  
«Ed è adulto e vaccinato» gli ricordo il compagno.  
«Questo non- sta rischiando la vita, Gabe, dannazione!»  
«Non permetterò che gli accada nulla» lo rassicurò lui.  
«Se dovesse- se dovesse succedergli qualcosa-» cominciò il ragazzo.  
«Tu e Cas mi ucciderete molto dolorosamente» concluse Gabriel per lui. «Lo so, Sammy, _lo so_ » calcò, stringendo le mani sulle sue braccia. Sam prese un respiro profondo e tremante, poi chiuse le mani sul suo viso e si chinò per poggiare la testa sulla sua.  
«Stai giocando con la vita della mia famiglia, Gabe» gli fece presente.  
«È anche la _mia_ famiglia, Sammy» gli ricordò, chiudendo le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
Il ragazzo cercò le sue labbra, con rabbia, tirando i suoi cappelli, e lui gli permise di strattonarlo fino a venire schiacciato contro di lui, lasciando che la sua lingua gli riempisse la bocca, violentandola, fino a togliergli il respiro; probabilmente se fosse stato umano gli avrebbe fatto girare la testa.  
«Mi prenderò cura di loro» gli assicurò, accarezzando la sua schiena, quando Sam lo lasciò libero con un schiocco umido.  
«Sarà meglio per te» rispose quest’ultimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amabili donzelle (e donzell _i_ , se qualcuno si aggira da queste parti) mi duole informarvi che probabilmente l’aggiornamento della prossima settimana salterà, perché Koorime è fuori per lavoro e non ha tempo per il betaggio, e io sarò nei miei primi giorni di ferie.  
> Comunque, se può consolarvi (?) e se c’è qui qualcuno che fa parte del fandom di Sherlock, è uscito il mio nuovo e-book: _[Uno studio in vapore](http://www.lite-editions.com/ebook.php?id=484)_ (disponibile anche su [Amazon](http://www.amazon.it/Uno-studio-in-vapore-ebook/dp/B00E8DB7CK/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1375709739&sr=8-3&keywords=letizia+loi)). E potrebbe essere interessante anche per le Destiel fan ;) Ops, spoiler!  
>  Inoltre, vi invito a partecipare al giveway del mio secondo e-book: _[Intrighi e gelosia](https://www.facebook.com/events/350441268419121/)_. Venite a giocare con me ♥
> 
> Sì, lo so, sono in ritardo con il rispondere alle recensioni. Di nuovo. Ma vi prometto che recupererò appena possibile. Sappiate che le ho lette tutte e apprezzate infinitamente. Ho solo bisogno di trovare un attimo di pace – e di fresco – per rispondere a tutti con l’attenzione che meritate :)


	4. Capitolo 4

Dovendo tracciare una formula sul pavimento e non volendo attirare l’attenzione, per effettuare l’incantesimo si spostarono in un vecchio capanno abbandonato.  
Dean si guardò attorno con un vago sorriso, prima di riportare lo sguardo su Castiel. «Ti è familiare?» disse, divertito.  
«Preferirei che non mi piantassi un pugnale nel petto, stavolta» rispose lui, incurvando appena le labbra.  
Gabriel aveva tracciato dei sigilli sull’impiantito, formando un cerchio di protezione grande abbastanza da contenere tre persone. Li fece inginocchiare l’uno di fronte a l’altro, a distanza di braccio, e rimase in piedi accanto a loro, formando la terza cuspide del triangolo.  
«Via i vestiti» ordinò.  
« _Cosa?_ » esclamò Dean.  
«Oh, d’accordo, tenete i pantaloni» sbuffò, deluso «Ma mi serve che abbiate il petto nudo e sarebbe meglio che foste scalzi, in modo da essere in contatto con la terra».  
Sam era in un angolo, poggiato contro un tavolo, e osservava con attenzione la scena, a braccia incrociate.  
Castiel incontrò lo sguardo di Dean, mentre si sbottonava la camicia. Il ragazzo era calmo, almeno all’apparenza, e si liberò della maglietta con un gesto fluido.  
«Hai paura?» sussurrò comunque l’angelo.  
«No» rispose il cacciatore.  
«Potrebbe fare male» lo informò Castiel.  
Dean scrollò le spalle. «Be’, non è come se non avessi mai subito nulla di doloroso, no?».  
«Siete pronti?» chiese Gabriel e, quando entrambi annuirono, scese un silenzio teso nella stanza.  
L’arcangelo reggeva tra le mani una coppa di legno ricolma di sangue. Intinse due dita nel liquido scarlatto e cominciò a tracciare dei segni sulla schiena di Dean, sulla sua fronte, sulle braccia, sul petto, salmodiando qualcosa in enochiano. Poi fece lo stesso con Castiel.  
«Fratello, poggia la mano sulla spalla di Dean. Ricalca l’impronta» ordinò. «Riesci a sentirlo?»  
Castiel annuì e il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo quando percepì un familiare formicolio inerpicarsi su per il suo braccio.  
«Dean, poggia una mano sul petto di Cas» continuò Gabriel. «Concentrati su di lui, cerca di percepirlo».  
Il cacciatore poggiò una mano sopra il cuore dell’amico, poi sollevò lo sguardo verso l’arcangelo. «Cosa devo fare?» chiese incerto.  
«Trovalo. Trova la sua essenza. Puoi riuscirci, Dean, concentrati solo su di lui» spiegò Gabriel con calma, scandendo lentamente le parole, come se volesse portarlo sotto ipnosi.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi, nervoso, e cercò di focalizzare tutta la propria attenzione su Castiel, escludendo tutto il resto. La pelle sotto il suo palmo era liscia e glabra, i muscoli asciutti. Riusciva a percepire il suo battito cardiaco sotto i polpastrelli, forte e rapido, il suo respiro lento e tremante, il petto sollevarsi ogni volta che prendeva fiato. E… E _basta_. Tutto lì. Non riusciva affatto a sentirlo, l’unica cosa che era in grado di percepire era la _fisicità_ di Castiel, il suo corpo, non _lui_. Scosse la testa, frustrato, e riaprì gli occhi.  
«Non arrenderti» lo incitò l’arcangelo. «Lo conosci meglio di chiunque altro, Dean, oltrepassa quel contenitore e cercalo».  
Anche Castiel riaprì gli occhi, incontrando i suoi. Strinse più forte la mano sulla sua spalla, spedendo un brivido giù per la sua schiena, toccandolo in un modo in cui nessun altro sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerlo. I suoi occhi erano così blu che per un momento gli diedero le vertigini. _Seguimi_ , sembravano dire, _vieni da me_.  
Dean rincorse quel brivido facendo la strada inversa, senza distogliere lo sguardo, si aggrappò a quella sensazione come se stesse seguendo un filo. Lo immaginò proprio così, un filo rosso – rosso come il sangue – che li legava, srotolarsi dalla mano destra di Cas alla sua, dritto dentro di lui, dentro il suo petto, dentro i suoi occhi blu.  
E poi la bocca dell’angelo si aprì in un ansito e Dean vide una luce fortissima esplodere davanti a lui; non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver di nuovo chiuso gli occhi, ma la vedeva proiettata dietro le proprie palpebre. E c’erano calore e piume, e una sensazione così struggente e nostalgica che gli si accartocciò il cuore.  
«Bravo ragazzo» sussurrò Gabriel, poi qualcosa s’infranse a terra – la fialetta di Grazia – e lui ricominciò a parlare in enochiano.  
Dean sentì la Grazia arrampicarsi addosso a loro, liquida come acqua ghiacciata, la percepì legarli come una corda, tutta spire e nodi, e poi gli perforò il costato; un pugnale che gli affondava dentro e scavava e _tagliava_. Cristo, era come essere di nuovo su quella fottuta ruota, un dolore che andava oltre ogni umana concezione, inesplicabile a parole, che non aveva nulla a che fare con quello fisico e banale.  
Urlò e urlò, e sentì la voce di Sam chiamarlo, molto lontano; vide confusamente il corpo di suo fratello venire sbalzato indietro dal potere di Gabriel, mentre l’arcangelo continuava sottovoce la sua preghiera in enochiano. E poi anche Castiel stava urlando, mentre la Grazia cuciva, ricamava, _legava_.  
Dean sentì l’energia contrarsi sotto il proprio palmo, ustionante come lingue di fuoco, e all’improvviso la pelle sotto il suo tocco stava bruciando, bruciando sul serio, come se lui la stesse marchiando a fuoco.  
« _Ora_ , Dean. Staccati. Lascialo andare!» ordinò l’arcangelo.  
Con gli occhi che lacrimavano per la luce e per il dolore, il ragazzo fu costretto a concentrarsi su quell’unico pensiero. Il braccio era rigido e pesava come un macigno, fuori dal suo controllo, la mano non voleva saperne di spostarsi e per un momento ebbe timore di portar via la pelle di Cas con sé. Ringhiò e diede uno strattone, e finalmente il suo palmo venne via, la Grazia si infranse come ghiaccio e tutto si fece buio.

*°*°*°*°*

Quando si svegliò era di nuovo mattina. Dean ci mise un po’ a capire dove diavolo si trovava e che diamine stesse succedendo, di chi accidenti fosse il corpo nudo e caldo intrecciato al suo e cosa cazzo fosse stato a disturbare il suo sonno.  
Il sole filtrava debolmente tra le persiane e si rifrangeva sui capelli di Sam – come fottutissimi cristalli swarovski – stravaccato su una sedia accanto al suo letto e addormentato in quella che sembrava la posizione più scomoda del mondo.  
Castiel si era scavato una tana nell’incavo del suo collo, come un coniglietto, e le sue braccia gli cingevano la vita. Dopo un momento di panico assoluto, Dean si rese conto che fortunatamente entrambi indossavano ancora le mutante, e poi ricordò _perché_ diamine fossero K.O. e anche che – in teoria – avrebbero dovuto avere ancora i pantaloni addosso.  
La testa gli doleva tanto che perfino quella poca luce gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi e gli sembrava di avere la bocca piena di ovatta, come dopo una brutta sbornia. Allungando una mano verso il comodino per recuperare una bottiglia d’acqua, si rese conto che ogni centimetro del suo corpo urlava e strideva dolorosamente, quasi fosse stato tirato da parte a parte. E senza volerlo, rimettendo giù la bottiglia fece abbastanza chiasso da svegliare Sammy, che sussultò e spalancò gli occhi, allarmato.  
«Dean? Dean! Ti sei svegliato, finalmente» esclamò, precipitandosi su di lui.  
« _Shhh_ , Samantha, abbassa la voce, Cristo» sibilò il maggiore, perché gli stava facendo esplodere le tempie e perché a quel suono Cas si era affossato ancora di più contro il suo fianco, come se volesse sfuggire al rumore.  
«Scusa, Dean, è solo che- hai dormito per più di ventiquattro ore, amico» spiegò suo fratello, con evidente sollievo.  
«E Cas?» gracchiò il maggiore.  
«Anche lui. A dire il vero non si è ancora svegliato» rispose l’altro.  
«Sai dirmi perché diamine abbiamo addosso solo le mutande?» grugnì Dean.  
« _Oh_. Gabriel ha detto che dovete stare a più stretto contatto possibile. A dire il vero ho dovuto insistere per far si che vi lasciasse almeno quelle».  
«È per questo che Mr. Comatoso qui mi sta spiaccicato su un fianco?» domandò confuso, facendosi violenza per non richiudere gli occhi.  
« _Uhm_ \- A dire il vero, non appena vi abbiamo messi a letto vi siete aggrovigliati l’uno a l’altro. È stato come vedere due calamite volare l’una verso l’altra» rivelò Sam, un po’ imbarazzato.  
Dean era troppo stanco per discutere. «Okay, ho capito» sospirò, lasciando ricadere la testa sul cuscino.  
«Allora io- uhm- vi lascio riposare» borbottò suo fratello, rimettendosi in piedi e prendendo la giacca dalla sedia.  
Quando si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle, Dean si era già riaddormentato.

*°*°*°*°*

La seconda volta che si svegliò doveva essere notte inoltrata, a giudicare dai lampioni accesi fuori dalla finestra. Ringraziando qualunque divinità passata e futura, la testa non gli faceva più tanto male da impedirgli di tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Sospirò e si passò faticosamente una mano sul viso; il suo braccio sembrava ancora pesare una dozzina di quintali. Un fruscio di lenzuola lo avvertì che forse non era l’unico ad essere sveglio.  
«Dean?» mormorò Castiel, scostandosi leggermente dal suo fianco per incontrare il suo sguardo.  
Gli occhi dell’angelo erano cerchiati e ansiosi, le labbra pallide e più screpolate che mai.  
«Ehi» gracchiò lui, dandogli un buffetto su una guancia. «Hai bevuto qualcosa?»  
Cas scosse il capo e Dean gli passò la bottiglia d’acqua, osservandolo ingollare avidamente diversi sorsi. Una gocciolina sfuggì alle sue labbra e rotolò lungo il suo mento, precipitando sul suo sterno; lui ne seguì la caduta con distrazione, poi si irrigidì. Sul petto di Castiel, sopra il cuore, campeggiava un’ustione a forma di mano, vividissima e gonfia.  
«Cristo» sussurrò. «Sono stato io?»  
L’angelo smise di bere e abbassò lo sguardo per sbirciarsi il torace, prima di annuire.  
«Pensavo fosse una cosa solo da- be’, sai- _ti ho stretto e salvato dalla perdizione_ » lo citò il ragazzo, scimmiottando il suo tono.  
Castiel si allungò sopra di lui, portando il petto fin troppo vicino al suo viso, per poggiare la bottiglia sul comodino. «Si può dire che tu abbia fatto lo stesso, Dean» rispose, stendendosi di nuovo al suo fianco.  
Lui non sapeva cosa replicare, si limitò a guardarlo, entrambi puntellati su un gomito, le gambe ancora intrecciate. «Ha l’aria di fare un male cane» trovò infine. «Forse dovresti metterci del ghiaccio».  
«Non importa» lo rassicurò l’angelo.  
Il marchio era così rosso e vivido su quel petto pallido che Dean riusciva a distinguere ogni falange, ogni monte della mano; una perfetta replica della sua. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Perché voglio toccarlo?» chiese allarmato, scoprendosi con le dita già allungate verso di lui.  
Le labbra di Castiel si piegarono in un accenno di sorriso. «È normale» disse, facendo combaciare il proprio palmo con l’impronta sulla sua spalla.  
Dean ebbe un fremito così violento da sentire la pelle d’oca rizzarsi dietro la nuca. « _Cristo_ » ansimò.  
«Toccami» lo incitò l’angelo.  
«Sembra una cosa perversa» sogghignò lui.  
Castiel lo incitò stringendo appena la presa su di lui, causandogli un’altra cascata di brividi, ma il cacciatore scosse il capo.  
«No, ti farei male» disse, ma circondo la sua vita con un braccio, portandolo un po’ più vicino. «Pare che dovremo stare qui appiccicati ancora per un po’» lo informò.  
L’amico annuì. «Lo sospettavo. Se ci separassimo così in fretta potresti risentirne».  
«Davvero?» chiese lui, incuriosito.  
«Ho un pezzo della tua anima, Dean. Il mio tramite la tiene già troppo lontana da te. Dovrai abituarti per gradi» spiegò. «Stai bene?»  
«Sì, ho solo-» il ragazzo si prese un momento per esaminarsi, «un’emicrania pazzesca e tutti i muscoli contratti. Ma quello potrebbe dipendere dal fatto che abbiamo passato quasi quarantotto ore a letto. E ho _freddo_ » disse stupito. «Tipo fin dentro le ossa».  
Castiel annuì e sollevò di più la coperta, coprendolo meglio sia con essa che con il proprio corpo. «Anche io avevo sempre freddo, subito dopo aver perso la Grazia» gli ricordò. «Ancora adesso continuo ad avere più freddo del normale, nonostante siano passate settimane».  
«Pensavo che fosse perché hai perso la tua parte scintillante» disse Dean. «Mi è parso di capire che voi angeli siate parecchio caldi».  
«Sì. E lo stesso vale per le anime. Ho perso la Grazia, quella parte di me che mi caratterizzava come angelo; sono ancora me stesso, ma non ho più ciò che mi rendeva uno dei miei simili. Per te è lo stesso, in parte: sei ancora Dean Winchester, ma hai dato via un pezzo del soffio divino, quello che accomuna tutti gli umani».  
«È solo un pezzetto» sbuffò lui, scrollando le spalle «E non l’ho perso. So esattamente dov’è». Sorrise a mezzo e poi Castiel fece qualcosa che lo lasciò completamente spiazzato: posò le labbra sull’impronta sulla sua spalla.  
«Grazie» mormorò su di essa. «Grazie, Dean».  
«Ehi, smettila» borbottò imbarazzato.  
«Sei arrossito» osservò l’angelo.  
«Mi stai sbaciucchiando. E siamo praticamente nudi. A letto» gli fece presente.  
Quello sulla bocca di Castiel era un riconoscibilissimo sorriso divertito.  
Dean grugnì e gli diede una leggera spinta. «Non prendermi in giro, moccioso».  
L’angelo gli restituì il colpetto, lasciandolo basito. Come finirono a spintonarsi come ragazzini, tirandosi e stringendosi da una parte all’altra, lui se lo chiese per un bel pezzo.

*°*°*°*°*

Mangiarono merendine e caramelle, attingendo direttamente alla scorta segreta di Dean, visto che era troppo tardi per ordinare qualcosa. Sonnecchiarono e guardarono programmi spazzatura alla TV, stretti l’uno a l’altro come cuccioli in una scatola.  
L’emicrania stava lentamente scemando e anche Castiel era un po’ meno pallido, e onestamente lui cominciava ad averne abbastanza di doverlo avere sempre addosso. A un certo punto, non poté più evitare la necessità di andare in bagno e ne approfittò per riprendersi un po’ del proprio spazio personale.  
Strisciò fuori dal letto, rubando un lenzuolo per coprirsi, e scivolo nella stanza attigua. Rabbrividì, sentendosi inspiegabilmente a disagio; Cristo, la temperatura era scesa di dieci gradi tutta in una volta?  
Fece quello che doveva, poi aprì il rubinetto per lavarsi le mani, e solo allora si accorse che stavano tremando. Si strinse di più il lenzuolo addosso, cercando di ignorare la brutta sensazione. Forse avrebbe potuto farsi una doccia. _O magari no_ , decretò, quando vide il proprio respiro condensarsi e svolazzargli davanti alla bocca.  
Qualche passo dopo, rientrando in camera, stava battendo i denti dal freddo.  
« _Dean_ » esclamò Castiel, allarmato, mettendosi seduto.  
«Non- non è niente» smozzicò lui, arrampicandosi sul letto.  
L’angelo lo strinse subito tra le braccia, attirandolo contro il suo petto e Dean si ritrovò il viso quasi schiacciato contro l’impronta della propria mano. Il sollievo fu immediato, come una doccia calda sulla pelle gelida. Gli cinse la vita, ancora tremante, e nessuno parlo per minuti interi, mentre lentamente la sensazione di disagio e il freddo si attenuavano, fino a diventare di nuovo sopportabili.  
«Va meglio?» domandò Castiel, tra i suoi capelli.  
Il cacciatore annuì, il respiro ancora difficoltoso e il cuore – il suo o quello di Cas? – che gli pulsava nelle orecchie. «Okay, ho capito, le coccole sono la nostra terapia d’urto. D’accordo. Niente passeggiate per un po’» borbottò amaramente.  
Le mani dell’angelo scorrevano lungo la sua schiena, calde e rassicuranti, come se volessero consolarlo, ma Dean non si sentiva affatto meglio; non gli era mai piaciuto sentirsi così debole e disarmato.  
Castiel sospirò, preoccupato. «Passerà» gli promise. «Dacci un po’ di tempo e ci abitueremo».  
Quello attirò la sua attenzione. «È stato così brutto anche per te, poco fa?» domandò.  
«Abbastanza» ammise l’amico.  
«Era per questo che non volevi fare il rituale?»  
«Anche. Sapevo che gli effetti collaterali sarebbero stati imprevedibili».  
« _Indiscreto_ , avevi detto» ricordò il ragazzo «Be’, comincio a capire».  
«Temo che sia solo l’inizio, di quello, Dean» confessò Castiel, premendo le labbra in una linea pallida.  
Lui si mosse leggermente, a disagio. «Puoi dirlo, sai? Te lo sento vibrare dentro il _te l’avevo detto_. Avevi ragione, okay? Ma non me ne frega un cazzo. Penso ancora che fosse necessario» sbottò.  
«Non ho nessuna intenzione di rinfacciarti una cosa simile, Dean» asserì l’angelo, stringendolo un po’ di più a sé.  
 _Già, quella è una cosa più da Samantha_ , pensò lui, cercando di scrollarsi via la tensione dalle spalle. «È davvero okay, per te? Tutta questa storia del contatto fisico gratuito, intendo. Non mi sei mai sembrato un tipo molto propenso, specie prima dell’Apocalisse».  
«Ancora una volta, come per il legame, dipende dalla persona con cui devo avere questo contatto» spiegò Castiel. «Con te va bene. Con te va bene qualunque cosa» disse serio, e inspiegabilmente quello lo fece sentire un po’ meglio.

*°*°*°*°*

Le punte delle dita di Castiel scorrevano pigre sulla sua schiena, tracciando disegni astratti. Dean stava di nuovo cedendo al sonno, gli occhi socchiusi e il respiro lento. Pensò che, tutto sommato, quello non era così male; aveva ricevuto così poche attenzioni, nella sua vita, da sapersele godere quando arrivavano, malgrado fossero sempre imbarazzanti. E poi non era come se avesse una vera scelta, lì. Cas non stava facendo nulla di eccessivamente invadente ed era sempre meglio di vederlo irrigidirsi come se gli avessero infilato una scopa su per il culo.  
«Perché gli umani provano imbarazzo per ciò che desiderano?» gli domandò l’angelo, la voce lenta, ammorbidita dall’indolenza della situazione.  
Dean si stropicciò le palpebre, confuso. «Di cosa parli?» borbottò, con la bocca impastata.  
«Si sentono in colpa se mangiano un cibo troppo calorico, nascondono i loro impulsi sessuali o quelli affettivi, come se fossero una debolezza. Non capisco. Sono queste le cose che li rendono più umani».  
Il cacciatore sospirò, seccato. Perché doveva sempre fargli domande complicate nei momenti meno opportuni? Si sfregò la fronte e si prese un momento per pensarci. «Non lo so. Suppongo perché se cedessimo a ogni impulso, non saremmo umani, saremmo animali. Quindi, sai, ci si abitua a esercitare un controllo costante, forse a volte- eccessivo» spiegò, sbadigliando contro il suo petto. «E comunque, anche tu ti imbarazzi quando si parla di sesso, Cas» gli ricordò poi.  
«Non è l’atto sessuale che mi imbarazza, Dean. È la tua insistenza nello spingermi verso gli sconosciuti».  
«È difficile crearsi dei legami facendo questa vita, Cas. Per questo ti incito a sperimentare. È un peccato che tu ti perda la parte più bella dell’essere umani».  
«Avrei potuto farlo anche quand’ero un angelo, le occasioni non mi sono davvero- mancate» ammise, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, lo sguardo puntato sul soffitto.  
«Allora qual’era il problema?» domandò il ragazzo, l’indice che sfiorava i contorni dell’ustione purpurea, senza mai toccarla davvero.  
Gli occhi blu di Castiel tornarono giù, incontrando i suoi. «Nessuno mi ha mai fatto pensare che ne valesse la pena».  
Dean lo fissò a lungo, senza dire nulla. C’era qualcosa che non gli quadrava lì; se in precedenza non avesse sentito il desiderio di Cas tentare di perforargli una coscia, probabilmente avrebbe pensato che l’amico fosse asessuale, ma non era così, quell’angelo aveva degli impulsi sessuali, anche se faceva tanto il virtuoso.  
«Sai cosa?» sbuffò, divertito «Penso solo che tu sia uno di gusti maledettamente difficili».  
Lui non rispose, riprese semplicemente a scrutare il soffitto, le unghie corte che scorrevano delicatamente sul suo braccio, provocando soffici brividi. In pochi minuti, il ragazzo scivolò di nuovo sull’orlo del sonno, dormicchiando sulla sua spalla.

*°*°*°*°*°*

Potevano essere passate ore o solo una mancia di minuti, quando sentì di nuovo la voce dell’amico. Fuori dalla finestra la notte stava sbiadendo in un’alba plumbea e la strada era completamente silenziosa. Tutto il motel sembrava essere immerso in un sonno profondo.  
«Questo è piacevole» mormorò l’angelo, le labbra da qualche parte vicino alla sua tempia, il respiro che gli sfiorava l’orecchio.  
«Cosa?» biascicò Dean, non del tutto cosciente.  
«Questo» disse, infilando le dita trai suoi capelli. «Il calore. Il contatto» sospirò. «Non dovrei dirlo, ma- vale la pena ribellarsi e Cadere anche solo per questo» sussurrò, come se gli stesse confessando un segreto.  
«Perché non dovresti?» chiese il ragazzo, un po’ più attento, incuriosito.  
«Perché Cadere è la cosa più vergognosa che possa capitare a un angelo. Non dovrei trovarci nulla di… _piacevole_ » ammise, un po’ accigliato, come se in effetti trovasse la cosa imbarazzante, o come se _avesse dovuto_ trovarla tale.  
«Non è poi così speciale. Avresti potuto farlo anche quand’eri un angelo».  
«Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa».  
«Perché no?»  
«È diverso. Il modo in cui percepiamo le cose attraverso un tramite non è così- così _vivido_. È come-» tentò di spiegare, in difficoltà.  
«Come fare sesso con il preservativo» sogghignò Dean.  
Castiel fece un piccola smorfia. «Per quanto rozzo, il paragone è perfettamente calzante».  
Il cacciatore si sollevò su un gomito, incontrando il suo sguardo. I capelli di Castiel erano più arruffati che mai, dopo tutto quel tempo passato a letto, scuri come ebano contro la federa bianca; gli occhi blu lo spiavano attraverso le ciglia nere, fin troppo lunghe per essere quelle di uomo adulto; il naso piccolo e sottile; gli zigomi alti, dal taglio vagamente sovietico; la bocca rosa e piena come un cuore; il mento forte, virile; il collo pallido e lungo. Era un bel corpo. Cas avrebbe potuto avere un sacco di calore e contatto, se solo avesse voluto.  
«Moccioso» sbuffò per l’ennesima volta, rimettendosi di nuovo giù, le coperte tirate quasi fin sopra la testa.

*°*°*°*°*

A metà mattinata Gabriel comparve nella camera, gli occhi coperti dalle mani e un ghigno stampato in faccia. «Okay, siete presentabili o devo tornare con una videocamera?» domandò, prima di sbirciarli attraverso le dita.  
Ricevette in cambio solo un’occhiataccia da parte di Dean e uno sguardo perplesso di Castiel, che lo fissava con la testolina inclinata, in quella sua solita posa curiosa.  
«Bene. Sono passato a portarvi un po’ di cibo» disse, schioccando le dita e facendo comparire delle buste di fastfood sul comodino. «E a controllare che vada tutto bene. E, per la cronaca, potevate rivestirvi già dodici ore fa».  
Il cacciatore ringhiò, seccato, arraffando una delle buste per frugarci dentro. Passò un hamburger a Cas, prima di attaccare il proprio. «Quando diavolo potremo smettere di fare i gemelli siamesi?» lo interrogò, masticando a bocca aperta.  
Gabriel fece una smorfia, ma non commentò, preferendo rubare una patatina dalla confezione. «Potete iniziare a sperimentare le distanze, ma senza lasciare la camera» concesse. «E se iniziate a sentirvi a disagio, riprendete il contatto fisico. Non è necessario che pomiciate, basta anche solo prendervi per mano. O almeno credo».  
«Splendido» ironizzò Dean. «Quindi dovremmo stare qui per quanto, ancora?»  
Castiel era troppo attratto dall’hamburger per commentare.  
«Qualche giorno» rispose l’arcangelo. «Poi potrete iniziare a uscire, ma sempre insieme. E ovviamente, quando ci metteremo in viaggio, dovrete stare nella stessa macchina».  
« _Ci_ metteremo in viaggio?» sottolineò il ragazzo.  
«Sì, per un po’ starò con voi. Non sei contento, biscottino?» chiocciò Gabriel, soffiandogli un bacio.  
Dean grugnì e decise di ignorarlo.  
«Va tutto bene in Paradiso, fratello?» domandò, invece, l’angelo.  
«Sì, Cassie, non preoccuparti» disse Gabe, dandogli un buffetto. «La situazione è abbastanza sottocontrollo da permettermi di stare da queste parti per un po’».  
Si prese il tempo di osservarli meglio, notando che i segni sulla gola di Dean non erano ancora scomparsi e che l’ustione sul petto di Castiel, per quanto vivida, era un po’ meno infiammata.  
«Mi aspettavo di trovarvi più- _stropicciati_ » ammise, un po’ deluso.  
«Nei tuoi sogni» ringhiò il cacciatore.  
«Oh, avanti, volete dirmi che nessuno di voi due ha allungato le mani? Nemmeno un pochino?» insinuò l’arcangelo e ridacchiò divertito quando vide le guance di Dean accendersi come lampadine.  
Scomparve prima che il ragazzo ricordasse di avere una pistola nascosta sotto il cuscino.

*°*°*°*°*

Dean si infilò una maglietta con un sospiro, i jeans già chiusi sui fianchi e gli anfibi ai piedi, sollevato di potersi di nuovo coprire, dal semplice piacere di avere degli abiti caldi, _veri_ – non delle stramaledette lenzuola – addosso.  
Dall’altra parte del letto Castiel si stava allacciando le scarpe con qualche difficoltà, stando attento a non premere il petto contro le gambe, mentre si chinava. Lui osservò la sua schiena ancora nuda, la linea dritta delle spalle spiovere verso il basso, tracciando una vita stretta e piatta, i muscoli dorsali in rilievo sotto la pelle chiara.  
Rabbrividì e si infilò una giacca pesante sopra la T-shirt, prima di sedersi al suo fianco; si sentì subito un po’ meglio. «Ti conviene mettere solo una camicia, per il momento, così potrai lasciarla aperta sul petto» suggerì.  
L’angelo sollevò lo sguardo e annuì, prendendone una dalla propria sacca e chiudendo solo i bottoni più in basso, fino allo sterno. L’impronta risaltava ancora più vivida tra gli scacchi blu della stoffa.  
«Fa molto male?» domandò Dean.  
«Meno di quanto sembri» rispose Castiel. «Vuoi toccarla?» chiese, dopo un pausa.  
Sì, diamine _sì_. Lo voleva ogni minuto, ogni secondo. Voleva scoprire cosa avrebbe sentito ricalcandola e vedere come avrebbe reagito Cas. Allungò una mano, esitante, poi si fermò a pochi centimetri dalla sua palle, le dita già oltre i lembi della camicia. «Cosa succederà?» lo interrogò.  
«Non lo so, Dean» ammise lui.  
Il cacciatore ruotò le spalle, cercando di sciogliere la tensione. «Okay, facciamolo» decretò, mangiando quegli ultimi centimetri rimasti e poggiando il palmo sul suo petto. Ansimò, sentendo un’ondata di calore risalire il suo braccio, fino ad esplodergli nella cassa toracica, il suo stomaco fece un salto carpiato all’indietro e il cuore accelerò di colpo.  
Castiel rabbrividì visibilmente e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro. Chiuse le dita attorno al suo polso, come se volesse trattenerlo lì e si leccò le labbra. «Lascia- lascia che io-» mormorò, insinuando la mano destra sotto la sua giacca, fino a raggiungere la manica corta della sua maglia ed infilarsi sotto.  
Dean percepì un’altra sferzata di calore esplodere lì e unirsi alla prima, creando un circolo di brividi bollenti che gli diedero le vertigini; sentiva la testa leggerissima, come un palloncino ad elio, come se stesse galleggiando sulla superficie dell’acqua, o volando. «Dio…» mormorò.  
La pelle sotto il suo palmo era rovente, riusciva a percepire il cuore di Cas sbattere contro le costole, il suo respiro tremare nei polmoni. Avrebbe potuto insinuarsi ancora più a fondo, toccare la sua vera essenza? Non si accorse nemmeno di aver chiuso gli occhi a sua volta; si sentiva così bene, così dannatamente bene, come se non ci fosse un posto migliore – o più sicuro – al mondo. E questo faceva un po’ paura, sì.  
«È tutto okay» bisbigliò Castiel. «Non ti ferirei mai, Dean».  
Lui riaprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli blu dell’angelo, tranquilli e soffici, e accoglienti, e gentili. «H-hai sentito quello che…» disse, stupito, e Castiel annuì, un’ombra di sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra. «O-okay, basta. Questo è troppo» smozzicò il cacciatore, staccandosi da lui.  
Fu come essersi tirato via un pezzo di pelle, maledettamente doloroso. La sensazione di pace svanì e tornò con i piedi per terra, o – nel suo caso – con il culo sul materasso.  
L’angelo strinse le labbra, deluso, e lasciò scivolare via la mano dalla sua spalla, più piano, così da evitargli quell’improvvisa sensazione di distacco.  
«Quindi,» esclamò Dean, tirandosi in piedi per mettere un po’ di necessaria distanza tra loro, «cosa vogliamo fare? A quanto pare siamo ancora ricoverati, nonostante i miglioramenti».  
«Suggerisco di occuparci delle ricerche, dato che almeno Sam e Gabriel sono liberi di cacciare» propose Castiel, guardandolo da sotto in su.  
Il ragazzo pensò che Sammy poteva anche farsele da solo le ricerche, ma probabilmente quei due, con la scusa che loro non potevano muoversi da lì, ne stavano approfittando per darsi alla pazza gioia. Rabbrividì, stavolta semplicemente perché le immagini mentali erano troppo disturbanti.  
«D’accordo, tanto a quest’ora non c’è nulla di decente alla TV» osservò, tirando fuori il loro laptop; sì, ne avevano preso un altro per sé e Cas.  
Si sedettero al tavolo, lui al PC e l’angelo con una pila di giornali – tutti quelli dell’ultima settimana, che Sam aveva messo da parte per ricontrollarli –, in cerca di notizie bizzarre, accompagnati da due bottiglie di birra.  
Minuto dopo minuto, la sottile sensazione di disagio che premeva sul suo petto si fece sempre più intensa, finché – dopo circa un quarto d’ora di lettura silenziosa e assenza di contatto – si costrinse a chiudere un po’ di più la cerniera della propria giacca, in cerca di calore.  
 _Non è così male_ , si disse, cocciuto. Poteva ancora resistere per un po’, sì, ancora un po’, solo un altro minuto, e un altro ancora. _Sì, non è nulla_ , cercò di convincersi, chiudendo un pugno per nasconderne il tremito.  
All’improvviso, però, la mano di Castiel – fredda come il ghiaccio – cercò la sua, insinuandosi tra le sue dita.  
«Sto bene» sostenne Dean, seccato.  
«Io no» replicò lui, la voce un po’ affaticata.  
Solo allora il ragazzo di accorse che le braccia di Cas, lasciate libere dalle maniche della camicia rimboccate fino al gomito, erano coperte di pelle d’oca.  
«Merda» sibilò, intrecciando le dita alle sue, il pollice che accarezzava inconsciamente il dorso della mano dell’angelo, come lo sferzare nervoso della coda di un gatto.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò quest’ultimo, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Cristo, non possiamo davvero uscire, se non riusciamo a stare lontani nemmeno dieci minuti. Saremo costretti a fare i fidanzatini per tutto il tempo» sbottò Dean, incazzato con se stesso, più che con lui.  
«Non è così male. Ieri sei stato via solo per pochi minuti, ma siamo stati molto peggio. Direi che la situazione sta decisamente migliorando» osservò Castiel.  
Per lui non era comunque abbastanza. E, cazzo, aveva freddo, anche se si stavano toccando aveva ancora freddo. Rabbrividì e si affossò di più nella giacca; non si sentiva così dall’ultima volta che aveva avuto la febbre, più di dieci anni prima. Sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi blu dell’altro, che lo spiavano da sotto in su, innocenti ed esitanti, carichi di una muta richiesta.  
«No» disse Dean, intuendo le sue intenzioni. E «Sì» subito dopo, perché – _cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_ – stava iniziando a tremare sul serio.  
Castiel si alzò e un attimo dopo era al suo fianco, usò le loro mani unite per tirarlo in piedi e lo strinse in un abbraccio. Sospirò al suo orecchio, le dita ancora intrecciate alle sue, il braccio libero attorno al suo collo, e lui cinse la sua vita sottile, premendoselo un po’ di più addosso. Il sollievo fu istantaneo; Dean poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla e rimasero lì finché il gelo non sgocciolò via dai loro corpi.

*°*°*°*°*

«Potremmo metterci a letto» propose Castiel, circa un’ora più tardi, dopo che rischiarono per la seconda volta di andare in ipotermia.  
«Non ha alcun senso vestirsi, se dobbiamo stare comunque tra le coperte» disse Dean, irritato, ancora stretto a lui.  
«Possiamo sempre stare _sopra_ le coperte» disse l’angelo con un accenno di sorriso.  
Lui sbuffò divertito e scosse il capo. «D’accordo, moccioso. Facciamo a modo tuo» concesse.  
Così trasportarono giornali e computer sul materasso, sedendosi contro la testata, fianco a fianco, la spalla destra di Dean che premeva contro quella sinistra di Castiel e le loro caviglie che si sfioravano di quando in quando. Con un sospiro sconfitto, il ragazzo dovette ammettere che così andava molto meglio.  
Ogni tanto si leggevano a vicenda qualche notizia, chiedendo implicitamente l’opinione dell’altro – anche se il cacciatore gliene mostrò una o due solo perché erano troppo ridicole per perdersele –, ma almeno per il momento sembrava non esserci nulla che suonasse davvero come un caso; trovarli non era sempre così facile come poteva sembrare.  
«C’è una cosa che non capisco,» disse Dean, più tardi, spostando lo sguardo dal laptop, «quando hai perso la Grazia tu non sentivi così tanto freddo all’inizio, no?»  
«Sono stato in coma per giorni, in ospedale, non solo ventiquattro ore, come stavolta» gli ricordò l’angelo. «Non ho idea di quali fossero le mie condizioni iniziali, quindi. Ma dopo il mio risveglio mi sono reso conto di soffrire il freddo più di tutto il resto».  
«Splendido» borbottò l’altro, incupito, tornando a spulciare internet.  
Dopo un po’, sentì un peso leggero poggiarsi contro la sua spalla e voltandosi incontrò con la guancia i capelli di Castiel. Le ciglia dell’angelo frullarono, sotto il suo sguardo perplesso, poi sbadigliò come un bambino, assonnato. Un angolo della bocca di Dean si arricciò irresistibilmente all’insù.

*°*°*°*°*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Spazio Autore:_** Prima di tutto, devo scusarmi con voi per il ritardo deplorevole  >_< C’è stato Gishwhes (il resoconto sulla settimana più folle della mia vita è [QUI](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/158211.html), se qualcuno fosse interessato XD) poi sono entrata in ferie e la mia beta era sempre a lavoro, quindi non c’è stato davvero modo di aggiornare prima ;__;  
> Ma passiamo alle cose belle: vedete [QUESTO](http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w516/HikaruRyu/Foto/1097982_10201126408396000_1954429448_n_zpsa58c18fd.jpg)? Questo è merito VOSTRO, miei cari lettori, ne sono quasi certa ♥ Grazie a voi, i miei e-book sono entrati in classifica dei 100 libri erotici più venduti di Amazon e tutti a una posizione altissima *-* Non so davvero come ringraziarvi, credetemi. Sono commossa ;__;♥ Vi amo tantissimo, sappiatelo. Spero che vi siano piaciuti e se qualcuno volesse farmi sapere cosa ne pensa, c’è il mio [profilo autore su Goodreads](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4323569.Letizia_Loi) o Amazon stesso ;)


End file.
